Wedding Bells Black and Blue!
by Sketched Words
Summary: Hinata a topnotch wedding planner has long since labeled romance as possible for everyone but her. That is until wedding planner meets wedding crasher? But the crasher is now best man to the one man who left Hinata at the altar. Now who’s in charge?
1. Chapter 1

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer:** As this is fanfiction I claim nothing from the **_**Naruto**_** Universe or such! Expect this plot to have a little taste like **_**The Wedding Planner**_** or **_**Wedding Crashers**_** or any other general wedding movie that I may have seen but can't remember to mention at the moment.** **And as everyone enjoys a wedding, I hope you will enjoy reading this just as much!**

Summary:** Hinata a topnotch wedding planner has long since labeled romance as possible for everyone but her. That is until wedding planner meets wedding crasher? But the crasher is now best man to the one man who left Hinata at the altar. Now who's in charge?**

* * *

_**Wedding Bells Black and Blue!**_

* * *

**-**

**Chapter One**

_Something Old, Something New_

-

Through the mirror reflection, Hinata Hyuuga smiled brightly at the figure clad in white while adjusting the spidery-thin veil. Dark curls framing a blushing bride's nervous face were neatly tucked under the veil's fluttering cover. She sighed wistfully before noticing the bride-to-be's fidgeting fingers wrinkling the satin dress. Her hands caught the bride's wringing fingers in a soothing sisterly grasp.

"Just look at yourself, Miss Karen. You are a beautiful woman who is about to marry the man of your dreams. The same man who dreams only of _you_," comforted Hinata. These repetitive words rolled off Hinata's tongue like milky honey but no matter how many times she repeated the phrase, it never lost its genuine and sincere hope.

And like always, it had its intended effect as Miss Karen shared a shaky smile with the reflection. Miss Karen's painted lips trembled with emotion as the woman whirled around throwing her arms around Hinata. "Oh thank you Miss Hyuuga! You are an absolute life-saver! I don't think I'd be able to go through with this if it weren't for your kind words," sobbed Miss Karen.

Gently Hinata patted Miss Karen's back. "Please don't cry Miss Karen. Your makeup might run and we wouldn't want to be late for the ceremony," she said.

The bride sniffled a stop to the waterworks. Hinata only sighed once more, taking some blush and mascara from the bulky utility belt around her waist to suffice the damage of tears.

"Thank you again Miss Hyuuga," whispered Miss Karen through the powder and cosmetics.

Another glance into the mirror reflected the smiles of a glowing bride-to-be and the small grin of the wedding planner.

* * *

Dabbing a silk handkerchief to her watering eyes, Hinata gazed at the newlywed couple slicing their cake. The nervous Miss – _ahem_ – Mrs. Karen radiated all smiles as she and her husband messily brought the knife through the towering wedding cake. Their chorusing laughter only made the feelings in Hinata's chest swell even bigger.

"I always cry at weddings TenTen," sniffled Hinata. The happy tears soaking up her embroidered handkerchief only proved to emphasize the declaration.

The tall brunette sitting next to her laughingly chided, "You're always so emotional Hinata. Cheer up! You just made some major zeros on your paycheck. I say we hit the mall this weekend."

The dark haired wedding planner laughed at the thought of a shopping spree before turning to her friend with a teasing expression. "So TenTen, when do you think it'll be your turn to walk down that aisle?"

Hinata giggled at the baffled TenTen turning a light shade of pink.

"Wha – me? No! Never!" TenTen denied in a fluster jumping out of her seat. Even her earthly hair seemed to be in a panic as coils sprung from their usual tight buns.

Hinata sneakily leaned in to whisper the next words. "But you do have someone, Neji Hyuuga. My cousin. Riiight?" The name seemed to inflame TenTen's face that Hinata had to bite her lip to keep the bubbling laughter under control.

"That guy!? Never! Neji's too dense to even notice me let alone propose to me!" TenTen adamantly and quite loudly denied. With sudden realization that people were staring at her outburst, TenTen coughed lightly into her hand and slid sulkily back into her chair. She glared at the giggling wedding planner when a sly grin took up her face.

"And what about yourself, Hinata? Do _you_ have a man on your mind? Hmmm?" leered the triumphant TenTen. The smug grin on TenTen's face only grew wider when Hinata found herself stuttering to put together a lucid denial – let alone a complete sentence. Only after another minute of incoherent babble from Hinata did TenTen guffawed at the girl. The silliness of the whole conversation suddenly struck Hinata with a distasteful remnant of the past, but TenTen's boisterous laughter was infectious and she half-heartedly giggled.

It took a few minutes for the laughter to subside but even with the whole issue pushed aside, Hinata still felt those doubtful thoughts linger in her mind.

'_Always the bridesmaid never the bride.'_

'_Spinster for life!'_

'_Alone.'_

The depression of such lonely thoughts dragged her head with a withered sigh that Hinata almost missed TenTen's frantic comments on the time and hastily planned appointments. She bolted her head to stare at TenTen incredulously. "You're leaving me TenTen?" gasped Hinata.

TenTen briefly grabbed her things, glancing at her watch once more. "I'm sorry Hinata! I have an appointment and I'm already ten minutes late! I'll make it up to you later!" promised TenTen as she struggled to shoulder on her purse strap.

Hinata, resigned with her abandonment, helped untwist the shoulder strap as TenTen gave her a grateful smile. She gave TenTen a quick hug before the tardy woman ran past her in a flash, her high heels gripped in her hands. The echoing farewell and slightly warm chair beside Hinata were the only signs left of the speeding woman.

But after a moment passed for the dust to settle down, Hinata sullenly fell into her chair. She distractedly watched the guests laugh and dance, enjoy the wedding cake and drink from the overflowing champagne fountain yet, despite the numerous people crowding the whole reception ballroom, Hinata felt quite alone.

And though Hinata loved her job more than anything else, there was always such a raw and unspeakable memory enclosed in her throat and eyes. The thirst grew too parched and Hinata, feeling a bit bored with all the festivities of just sitting, stood up to head toward the champagne fountain when a filter of voices snapped at her attention. Already her wedding planner instincts were tingling as she scanned the ballroom for a large crowd gathering around the commotion.

"The hell you trying to pull!" yelled a gruff, grizzly voice.

A low and seething voice answered the accusation with a retort, "Keep her on a leash then-"

"Bastard! I should kill you!"

"I'd like to see you carry that threat out then."

"The hell I will! This'll teach ya to mess with my girl!"

As fast as her Gucci heels allowed, Hinata ran towards the large crowd. She pushed her way through, muttering small apologies to random people as she struggled to break through. When she finally managed to squeeze herself between a particular robust couple, Hinata's eyes widened at the tension building – a fight promising to break out.

Two men circled each other, fists out front and teethe baring. Already the large, grizzly grayed man had his dress shirt torn, sporting a bloody lip. He wiped the blood on his meaty fist before emitting a growl at his smirking opponent. His opponent contrasted against the grizzly man as much as a bear compares with a prowling feline. The lean obsidian haired man took easy and confident steps to pace around the larger man, circling him closer and closer. A thin busty blonde dressed in a red halter dress swooned off to the side, cheering on for either man to win her heart.

The crowd whooped at the spectacle. Hinata frantically looked around for the bride and groom and thankfully found them preoccupied elsewhere. She turned her eyes back to the spectacle just as the grizzly man aimed to tackle the other who skillfully dodged under his grasp to land a spinning back kick on the grayed man's side. The larger man promptly collapsed hand gripping his side as he moaned, "Argh, my kidney…"

The dark-haired man stepped menacingly closer to the fallen man, knuckles cracking. Seeing the threatening look, Hinata stepped forward and taking a deep breath she shouted, "Stop this at once!!"

Her words like lightning scattered the crowd except for the two fighters and the blonde. The blonde skittered down to her fallen 'grizzly bear' cooing and kissing at his 'warrior wounds' as she wrapped his thick arm around her waist and neck to pull the bleeding man off the floor. She gave Hinata and the other man a dirty look before stalking out of the room, cuddling up to the grayed man.

Hinata huffed at the swaying couple when a deep laughter caught her off guard. She sent a reproachful look toward the grinning man standing a few feet off to her side. "I'm sorry but this is not a bar. This is a wedding and I will not tolerate any fighting here. If you must continue to act crude and barbaric please take it outside," she lectured.

His dark eyes stormed in their sockets with a mixture of anger and amusement but the grin stayed in place. She returned the gesture with a vengeance. Clicking her heels against the marble floor she approached the man. Her lavender eyes sized up the man, taking in his somewhat pale complexion, chiseled handsome face, and devious grin. And yet, it was his eyes that captured her breathe – the gleaning iris the hue of the lurking shadows flickered sheen of crimson. Her own soft lavender eyes blinked in surprise before she blushed in realization of her staring.

Shaking her head and the blush away, Hinata politely spoke. "Sir, I cannot have you causing a nuisance. Will you please leave this area while I fetch someone to clean up the mess?"

He didn't immediately answer but stepped closer toward her. At this proximity, Hinata could smell the faint hint of alcohol and groaned at the thought of dealing with a drunk. His hand slid through his dark bluish hair, ruffling the strands against his intense eyes before his grin grew dangerously wider. Hinata had the strange feeling of a mouse cornered and trapped with a predatory cat when an even odder thought occurred to her.

_That's quite odd. I think I've meet him sometime before. There's something familiar about that smirk…_

About to broach the subject, the familiar-stranger interrupted her words with an elegant bow and softly took her hand to his lips. His hot breathe flushed a tingle Hinata felt curling her toes. The oncoming blush became inevitable as his lips whispered, "May I have this dance?" against the sensitive skin of her hand.

Mutely she nodded, still stunned at the change of situation.

She lightly squeaked as his broad arms grasped her lithe body closer to his while circling around her tiny waist with one hand resting on the swell of her hip and the other still holding her other hand. He chuckled at her reaction, sweeping them onto the dancing floor with the other slowly swaying couples. Hinata barely heard the slow mellifluous music – too embarrassed to even look the familiar-stranger in the eye. She fidgeted in his grasp when his deep chuckle reverberated through his chest sending the tingles to wreak havoc on her already weak knees.

His musical baritone distracted her from her distraught discomfort as he asked, "What's your name?" Her spine melted at the low puff near the shell of her ear and once again Hinata couldn't help but wonder who exactly this familiar-stranger was. Instead she stuttered, "Hi-Hinata Hyuuga."

He twirled her, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Hyuuga."

Butterflies filled her stomach almost painfully as she lowered her already soft voice and said, "T-Thank you." They continued to sway around the dance floor before she thought to ask, "And m-may I have your name?"

He led her through the other dancing couples, ignoring her question with an infuriating smirk. Feeling frustration swat down the butterflies, she found the courage to ask her original and pestering question. She brought her eyes squared with his dark sooty eyes and attempted a casual comment. "You seem quite familiar. I think I've seen you sometime before." She noted the slight flickering of crimson in his eyes before asking, "Who are you?"

He avoided her questioning gaze, dropping the playful grin. "Miss Hyuuga, I ensure you that I have not met you till now." His solemn tone made Hinata scrunch her brow in confusion, unconsciously leaning closer to see him fully in the face. Noticing her persistent attempts to look him in the face, he flashed a smirk adding, "And what a pity at that."

A blush exploded on her livid complexion releasing twice the amount of butterflies compared to before. Her eyes instinctively looked down, bangs curtaining her tomato-hued face when she sneaked a peak at his face; the amusement appeared quite clearly in his eyes and that damnable devious smile.

_Oh God, who is this man? _

Stuck in that euphoric haze of dancing, Hinata jumped when their sweeping movements stopped to an end. Her lavender eyes blinked at the sudden erupting applause from the crowd as she and the familiar-stranger took the grace to bow. He took her hand once more, leading her away from the crowd. "Thank you for the dance Miss Hyuuga. I'm afraid that I must now make my departure though."

A smile masked her disappointment. His dark eyes took a long look at her, drinking in the sight of her eyes while lingering at her lips in that tight smile before darting somewhat guiltily to the side. He turned on his way for the exit and softly muttered, "Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata's heart thudded at the name and silently seared it in her mind.

And on _Sasuke Uchiha_ walked, leaving behind the wedding planner more confused and flustered than ever.

_I can already feel an oncoming migraine. Where'd I put that aspirin again? _

Rubbing her head, Hinata ambled off with a slight fumble in her walk. And without any real thought to it, repeated the name _Sasuke Uchiha_ smiling.

* * *

Sasuke's arm was pulled out of its sleeve as the onset of kisses continued. His mind however was occupied with the flustered face of a certain Miss Hinata Hyuuga. His nose tickled remembering the light perfume of intoxicating flowers she wore. His arms still burned at the sensation of her petite curves resting against his own body. His sensitive hand twitched from the sashaying movement of her long bluish hair that brushed lightly against his hand, reminding him of silk. And her eyes…

The woman beneath him whined at his inattention, tugging at his belt in haste. He scowled, playfully grinding into her. Her moaning shut off the protests before. For now he would push away the troublesome thoughts of Hinata Hyuuga and concentrate on the vixen that lay before him.

And yet the color of lavender seemed to flash in his sight every so often.

* * *

The glowing feeling just wouldn't disappear.

It caused Hinata to walk with a light skip straight into her office. Her smile felt goofy and everything seemed perfectly dandy in its own way. She flipped through her report of last night's success with excessive giggling and large loops in her writing, placing smiling faces in any available margin space.

She barely recognized Shizune talking to her until the assistant waved a hand into her star-crossed eyes. "Ah! Forgive me Shizune! I was . . . um daydreaming," Hinata finished lamely. Shizune only smiled sympathetically at the guiltily blushing Hinata.

"No worries, Hinata." Shizune casually replied with a finger tapping lightly on her chin. "I remember seeing that same exact look before." She paused narrowing her eyes before a wide smile broke out across her face. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Hinata's immediate reaction to such a ludicrous claim incurred nonstop babbling, acute hyperventilating, and an exploding blush but no matter what she attempted to deny, Shizune just gave Hinata a knowing look. In defeat, the wedding planner slumped into her plush spinning chair and exchanged a weak nod.

Shizune shook her head with a smile, reorganizing the files she had in hand.

"I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time Hinata. It's good you've met someone. Tell me about him sometime but right now Miss Tsunade is calling for you." Shizune's expression changed to one of thoughtfulness as she continued, "Says she has a major client that she wants you to take care of. She'll give it to you in full details."

Blush gone Hinata fell into the normalcy of business. She rushed to the large double doors and knocked loudly on the oak wood. A gruff, "Come in!" echoed in reply and Hinata slipped through and into the spacious room. Paperwork messily cluttered the giant desk centered in the room. The mossy green carpet softened her steps as she slowly approached her busy boss buried deep within mountains of paper folders and _sake_ bottles.

For a moment, Hinata anxiously fidgeted around her frowning boss wondering if she should courteously wait or interrupt her boss' heavily loaded paperwork. "Sit" came the curt greeting and answer to Hinata's worrisome flittering.

And so she sat.

And then waited. And fidgeted. Along with some more waiting.

After fifteen minutes of the suffocating silence, Hinata was ready to burst. She couldn't quite confront her boss scribbling ferociously into the mounding paperwork or just stand up and leave which left no option but to twiddle her fingers and wait. That is until her chocolate-eyed boss coughed lightly in hand to focus on Hinata and her twirling fingers.

"Hinata, you have been working at my firm for well over 4 years and have, by far, become the best wedding planner anyone could hope for." Miss Tsunade wirily smiled at the blushing girl then continued, "However your next client will be a major event. A _personal_ favor, if I must say. I want your 110 percent effort on this job! Failure is _not_ an option!" she commanded.

Hinata jumped in her chair at Tsunade's pounding fist, her boss's blonde pigtails swinging with her movements. Her boss's eyes were ablaze in fire causing Hinata to visibly gulp in apprehension as she quietly asked, "P-Pardon me Miss Tsunade, but who exactly _is_ my next client?"

Tsunade cooled at the level-headed question replying, "Ah. I was about to get to that." Yet the fire quickly rekindled in her eyes as she leaned across the scattered folders and empty _sake_ bottles to stare narrowly at Hinata's quivering eyes and ask, "But you do understand how _important_ this job is?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Hinata meekly replied wondering how such a client could awaken such spirit from her usual sleepy drunk boss. From what Shizune had told Hinata, Tsunade only acted this animated when it came to _sake_ and gambling.

"You do understand that if you do happen, in the slightest bit, to leave our clients, specifically my _niece_, unhappy that something –dare I say– utterly _dreadful_ will happen to you?" warned Tsunade leaning closer to a trembling Hinata. The girl could barely squeak out a "Y-yes ma'am" after a threat like that.

"I'm not sure if I heard you properly that time," said Tsunade faking boredom and indifference. She arched an expectant eyebrow at the fidgeting wedding planner.

With as much enthusiasm as Hinata could muster, she determinedly shouted "Yes ma'am!"

Tsunade smiled at the whole-hearted attempt before rummaging through her desk in search of a specific folder. As she prodded the mountains of endless paperwork, she said "Then you do understand that if everything happens to go smoothly and perfectly, that I will make you the CEO of this wedding business once I retire, but till then, my equal and most high-paying partner in all of the wedding businesses?" She chuckled at Hinata's inward gasp – face gaping like a fish.

When Hinata realized Tsunade wasn't joking she straightened up, positively glowing at the long-awaited offer. With even more force than before she said, "Yes ma'am!!"

"Excellent then." Tsunade's fingers roughly wrenched out the thick folder hiding near the bottom of a particular high mountain of paperwork. Her quick movements sent the mountain quivering but thankfully, the folders obediently stayed stacked on top of one another. "Here is the couple's file." Tsunade leaned precariously over her disarrayed desk to hand the overfilling folder to Hinata. "No matter what it takes Hinata, make this perfect!"

Hinata nodded, clutching the folder opened and holding her breathe in anticipation of such a highly claimed and important couple that her boss was even offering a promotion if the wedding went smoothly. She never did manage to release that breath, freezing at the first thing her eyes caught.

'_Wedding of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki' _

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Something Borrowed**


	2. Chapter 2

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer: **As said before this is fanfiction, so whatever I do makes NO profit whatsoever. Well except the happy feelings I get from my reviewers! Thanks for your kind words! Anyways expect a mismatch or similarities of other storylines I guess. Wedding movies are sometimes a bit cliché and I'm not one tobreak the trend!** **I believe that sometimes we need that kind of corniness in life once in awhile.**

* * *

**-**

**Chapter Two**

_Something Borrowed_

-

Hinata's voice snapped into a squeak, "I can't do this one!" before she had a chance to clamp a hand over her traitorous mouth.

The end result did not look well for our trembling wedding planner.

Hinata's heart raced faster than a hummingbird's wings as a murderous aura surrounded Hinata's boss, evil spirits crackling in the atmosphere. Smoothly Tsunade rose from her desk's trembling wood and spoke in a deathly and final tone, "**H.I.N.A.T.A!!**"

Hinata felt faint, seeing flashes of her life and realizing how little she had done. The blood churned in her stomach while her grip on the folder tightened almost painfully. Before the damage Tsunade would surely inflict upon her became irreversible and permanent, Hinata shrieked in blind terror. "I-I take it back!! I take it all back Miss Tsunade!! I want to live!!"

Her words seemed to flush the evil aura back within her boss. Hinata huddled protectively behind her hands; slowly she peeked at her boss in apprehension. "Eh?" puzzled Tsunade. "'You want to live'? You silly girl!" she haughtily laughed flipping the notion away with her hand. "What did you think I was going to do when you refused the job right flat-out even when I had already received your eternal 110 percent promise?" finished Tsunade, an evil grin glaring at the trembling wedding planner.

Hinata blushed at the underlying threat and her quite overzealous reaction, fiddling her fingers with her pale lavender eyes cast down to avoid the burning embarrassment.

Tsunade brushing off the rhetorical question continued, "Although I am_ glad_ that you changed your mind! This will be the wedding of the century!" She lifted her arms as if praising the idea of such an extravagant wedding before adding with a wink, "Can't have you getting cold feet on this!"

Hinata nodded obediently, still feeling a bit woozy and shocked from her exposure to Tsunade's infamous death aura. Who knew it could be so powerful? Half-listening to Tsunade's lecture, she flipped through the folder staring at the couple's picture. A young and smiling pink-haired girl clutched lovingly onto a blushing tanned boy's arm – his blonde spiky hair seeming even wilder than the lightly tattooed whiskers on his checks.

_Naruto… You got the girl of your dreams in the end, didn't you? _

Her eyes blurred at the next thought, painfully prodding at her memories.

_And me? Was it all for nothing? What happened? I thought –_

Her train of thoughts halted at the next photo she saw, specifically of the groom's best man.

_Sasuke Uchiha!? _

* * *

"Maa! Sakura! Do we really have to go to all this trouble to book a wedding planner?" whined Naruto as he huffed to keep up with his pink-haired love's quick and fast pace. He frowned at her lack of response before stupidly suggesting, "Why not go to Vegas with me?"

A loud smack followed the comment with more whining and groaning. Sakura glared at her fiancé rubbing his head pathetically. "Naruto!! I told you already! I will NOT stand for a shotgun wedding!" she pointedly spat out eliciting a wince from her blonde companion. "We are to do this in the most extravagant, elegant, and _proper_ way, so I expect you to behave!"

The nervous Naruto backed away from his huffing beau, his hands motioning for a truce. His grin twitched at the deadly aura he felt from the pink-haired woman. Quick to calm her down and save his skin, Naruto replied with the exact words to kiss-up to his seething fiancé big time. "You're absolutely right Sakura! Extravagant! Elegant! Eh pricey or proper! Whatever you say goes! Now please don't hurt me!!" He clutched his head at that last word in preparation of the pain.

Sakura only rolled her eyes at his overdramatic antics and continued her fast-paced walk down the street. When Naruto realized he wasn't about to loose a body part or endure serious bodily harm, he quickened his pace to catch up. His eyes idly enjoyed the sway of her hips before her voice interrupted such musings. "Hurry up Naruto! We have to meet the wedding planner soon! The appointment is in less than half an hour and you know how I like to be punctual."

"Calm down Sakura. All this jogging in heels is bound to be bad for your health." He grinned his Cheshire cat grin.

"Naruto if you don't hurry I'll show you just how bad these heels can be for _your_ health! Now snap on it!" growled Sakura. She pointedly tapped on the back of her heels to emphasis its long length and pointy end.

Mumbling about PMSing women and the evil creation of heels, Naruto sighed and effortlessly caught up, walking backwards. He grinned playfully at Sakura's annoyed look. "So who's this wedding planner we're so hell bent on meeting?"

Sakura smirked at that, looking past his blonde hair to a nearby billboard advertising a wedding agency. "See that billboard up there?" she pointed with a flick of her wrist. Naruto bent his neck backwards, still walking in the wrong direction. In a lavish of cursive, the words _Konoha Wedding Agency_ was painted above the photo of a smiling bride and groom dancing to a beautiful sunset. He scrunched his eyes at the tackiness of it but replied nonetheless, "Yeah."

She sighed at his thick headedness before continuing, "That's the wedding agency we've set up with. I've got connections with the boss and she set me up with the best planner they have. All the famous weddings are done by this particular wedding planner. She's got quite the waiting list, so we can't keep her waiting."

"Really?" Naruto said with a hint of actual interest.

"Yes. So if we don't hurry, we might loose our spot with her! Come on!" yelled Sakura as she laughingly broke out in a quick sprint. The blonde blinked at her unusual actions before shouting back.

"Maa! Wait up Sakura!"

* * *

Hinata felt as if the world was coming down on her. Even hidden under the sanctuary of her desk, the weight of everything seemed to be crumbling on top of her. Breathing deeply into the paper bag, she repeated her counting exercises and calming mantras till the world didn't wobble so much.

_Ten minutes! Ten minutes! That's all the time I have before I see him again! _

She could already feel her breathing speed up. In a panic, she snatched the phone to crawl further into her desk. Punching in the buttons, she prayed for the other to pick the phone up.

_Come on! Come one! Pick up! PICK UP!!_

A voice professionally picked up, immediately going into the generic greeting. "Hello TenTen spe–"

"TENTEN!!" squealed Hinata, panic getting the better of her voice. "I-I don't know wh-what to do!!"

"Hinata?" bewildered TenTen.

"He's coming! He's coming with her!!" she repeated. "I-I need help, TenTen! Your help!! Please!!"

"Calm down Hinata! Calm down!"

She bit her lip to keep the frantic inside and not in the phone. Seconds passed and her hyperventilated breathing slowed to deep breaths.

"Now are you calm?" asked TenTen, almost warily. She nodded before realizing she was on the phone and then answered with a meek yes. "Good. Now Hinata, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Are you in trouble? Is it something to do with your job? And _who_ is coming? What's got you so worried that you can barely breathe right!?" Hinata winced at the edge of anger at that last question but understood the raw anxiety in TenTen's words.

In a rush of words Hinata explained her meeting with Tsunade and her demands for her upmost effort on her next assignment and finally, the cruel and ironic fate that would make _him_ her newest and most important client. When she was done, Hinata felt herself panting from the exertion of speaking so fast and so much all over again.

"Shit."

That certainly wasn't a response Hinata needed at that moment. Her breathing hitched up a notch till she was forcibly inhaling and exhaling. She fumbled around the floor for her paper bag and breathed hard into it as she waited for TenTen to speak.

"Ok! Here's what you are going to do, so listen carefully Hinata! You are going to greet him and his fiancé. You are not going to show any signs of recognizing that man and keep it strictly towards business. You won't be able to slide out of this job so the best thing to do, is to get it over with. Are you following with me so far?"

She squeaked out a high-pitched yes.

"Good," breathed TenTen. "I don't think he'll recognize you. You're a different woman now and he was always a major dunce, so no worries there. It's been years since you've last seen each other but be cautious. Now, will you be all right?"

"I-I'm not…" she stuttered, still unsure of herself.

"Hinata," the sound of her name sounded like such a powerful force coming from TenTen. Once more she repeated herself yet with more steel and persistence into it. "Will you be all right?"

She took a deep breath this time and then answered with a firm voice, "Yes. I will." Then she allowed the air to exhale and in a teary tone said, "Thank you so much TenTen! Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here for me."

A light chuckle echoed into the phone and Hinata could detect the small smile of her true friend. "You've always had it in you, Hinata. You just needed a little push. Remember you _can_ do this!"

"Yes! I can do this!" she replied with as much zeal.

"Good! Now crawl out from that desk and go get them!"

They promptly hung up but Hinata stayed where she sat, repeating 'I can do this!' as her mantra. Only when Shizune came calling out for Hinata, did she finally crawl out of the desk. She peeked at the secretary with a sly smile. Shizune only called out her name baffled, "Hinata??"

Blushing at Shizune's confused look, Hinata tumbled out an excuse about 'meditating' before her big client. Shizune nodded albeit slowly, still not understanding the situation but dropping it for bigger matters at hand. "You're clients have arrived and are waiting in the next room." She hesitated glancing at the battered paper bag. "I told them you'd be there in a few minutes if you still need more time to prepare?"

Hinata shook her head saying, "No, thank you. I've had enough time to prepare myself. I think I'm ready."

Shizune smiled encouragingly, "All right then. I'll leave you to your clients."

Hinata took a few more practiced breathes and repeated her mantra all the while approaching the door to the next room – the room where her clients would be and more specifically _him._ A sudden wave of painful reminiscence caused her to pause with her hand trembling on the door knob. She wiped her mind clean and free as she pushed the door opened to greet her clients in her sunny, distant, and professional persona.

Nothing like a lover at all.

* * *

Sasuke had left the apartment early, silent as ever without a sound or sign of good bye. It was the way he did things with basically all women and for now, it all worked out cleanly. Women, in his opinion, were all the same. They wore a perfect plastic wrapping of kisses and honeyed words with those fake giggles when in reality all they cared about was the raging hormones demanding to get laid and their own means to an end.

He hadn't met a girl who was sincere about her feelings for quite a long time.

_Such pale lavender eyes…_

The color had haunted his dreams and every movement for countless of years. It had begun to fade from his mind until his surprise encounter with a certain wedding planner had brought the annoying memories back into focus. Irritated at the pestering thoughts, he pushed the color to the back of his mind scowling a bit. His scowl deepened from a glance at his watch.

_Has time really flown that fast? It's been so long since then.._

He had to get to work soon at the corporation but maybe he could spare a few minutes for a quick shower and a change of clothes at home. Showing up to work in his wedding attire did not fully appeal to the Uchiha. He glanced at the rising sun, noting a particular hue burning within the sunlight. He snapped at himself for his lack of concentration as he walked out into the street to call down a cab. His thoughts however easily wondered off again as slipped into the cab.

He sighed, resignedly.

_Who knows, maybe we'll meet again Hinata Hyuuga…_

* * *

Hinata kept the smile on, her professional and distant smile, despite the frantic beating of her heart. She couldn't seem to slow it down at the sight of _him._ She vigilantly watched as he stood up taller and a bit leaner than she had remembered to hold his hand out in front of her. She blinked in surprise having been caught in the chaos of nostalgia.

It had been years since they had last seen each other, many long and desperate years for Hinata. She never forgot his face and it was that same face that had driven her to take this career as a wedding planner. It was with great hesitation that Hinata gingerly took his hand in hers, notably tensing at the electrical charge that jerked through her body at the feel of his calloused hand.

And yet it was because of him that she had dedicated her life to helping other girls with their dreams of a perfect marriage. The altar where a couple finalized their commitment and shared that kiss was the hope she harbored deep in her, releasing the breath of anxiety as the other girl got the man of her dreams and all Hinata received was a big fat empty paycheck.

Not much of a trade if you asked Hinata. What good was money if you were always alone?

Her hands fisted behind her back, still tingling from having shook his large hand. Naruto was always the heart-thumper she'd never forgotten about. Too bad he didn't seem to recognize her. Or maybe she should be glad? Was it better to have love and lost than never to have loved at all?

The pain in her heart told her otherwise.

Their past relationship had been deep for Hinata – something that kept her up all night yearning for the warmth of his laughter or the smile in his eyes. And yet the past could mean nothing in her line of profession as it might interfere with this major job that Tsunade had specifically told her to accomplish with 110 percent of her efforts.

Their past relationship might break her heart again that is, if one could shatter an already broken heart.

Their past relationship might lose her the last chance to be with him one more chance, before it's final.

Their past relationship could destroy everything she's built from the day he left her to the day he entered back into her life.

But the truth glaringly stared at her with cerulean eyes.

He would never be hers.

* * *

Naruto was often classified as one of the thickest man to exist. As a child, he never really understood the concept of quietness or that there were other ways to gain attention rather than using stupid pranks or childish antics that only succeeded in getting himself deeper trouble than he began with. Naruto couldn't ever remember a time when he had _not_ opened his mouth. He just didn't see how being subtle could ever achieve anything in life.

He also never realized that he always had one admirer from a distance until one fated misshapen incident involving a tree, a handkerchief, and soggy ramen introduced him to a person he couldn't quite recall, a person that always invoked a mind-blowing migraine whenever he tried to recall any semblance to a certain shy blushing girl.

And now the woman who stood before him with a nervous smile struck a familiar chord in Naruto. _Where though?_ He could not remember. Her posture, her eyes, her fidgeting fingers, everything screamed at him that she was someone he had known. _An important woman. _He probably should have remembered but lately he couldn't recall his memory as well. But then again Naruto had never been known to have the best memory.

His pulse jumped though when he finally heard the estrange woman speak.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno. I'm Ms. Hyuuga and I'll be your wedding planner."

Naruto's head thrummed as a budding headache began to swell in his mind.

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Something Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I have no idea where these ideas come from. There must be a blender in my brain that makes this mysterious power-juice snipping a few plot strings from other storylines while adding a few cups of my own imagination. It seems to be selling quite well though. **

**Don't be shy! Drop a word or two! **

**Criticism is loved!**

* * *

-

**Chapter Three**

_Something Blue_

-

"Mr. Uchiha, you've received a phone call from a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki demanding that you call back as soon as possible. Also there is a letter from him on your desk," droned the secretary more preoccupied with her magazine than frowning boss.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You're positive?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes," his secretary replied, flipping another page in her magazine. "Also, I've written down his message which is _also_ on your desk."

Sasuke nodded, turning into his office. The city buildings greeted him from the high expanse windows as he approached his desk. There a sticky note with messy handwriting and a golden-rimmed envelope rested innocently on his desk. And yet Sasuke had a sudden urge to rip both into shreds lest the contents of either haunt him the rest of his days.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha felt extremely paranoid.

But with good reason. Naruto Uzumaki was a ghost from his past, one he hadn't heard from in years.

Why the sudden pleasantries now?

Past experiences with the blonde fool always taught Sasuke to be extremely careful and wary of any '_thing'_ from Naruto. The staring contest went well over five minutes before Sasuke abandoned hopes on either items spontaneously combusting into ash. Sighing at the useless thought, he sat in his plush leather chair, fingering the envelope and sticky note.

_This is ridiculous! Pull yourself together and just look at the damn note. What's the worse that can happen anyway?_

Sasuke steeled his nerves, choosing to pick the lesser of the evils –the sticky note.

**Hey Sasuke-bastard! Long time, eh? Well you won't guess what just happened! I've already sent you an invite, but it's not the official one yet, but whatever. So you better come. Call me so we can set up the details!**

An involuntary smirk sketched itself onto Sasuke's face. Despite his secretary's boxed handwriting, he could detect the very essence of Naruto and his crude use of language. The boy hadn't changed at all. Thinking the doom was now gone, he opened the envelope to scan its contents.

-

_**Congratulations! You've officially been invited to the wedding of**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki & Sakura Haruno**_

-

He didn't read any further than that. The writing was definitely Naruto's unreadable scrawl, but the words still hadn't registered in Sasuke's brain. For a moment Sasuke's eyes just wandered around the card, barely taking in the several food staining the otherwise immaculate paper. He just couldn't seem to apprehend what he had just read.

Still numb from that revelation, his eyes caught some slanted out-of-place words.

**Sasuke-bastard! I'm getting married! And I want you to be my best man! **

A weird doodle of a groom and bride danced under Naruto's words but Sasuke ignored that. He could feel his hand tremble as the invite crumpled under his whitening fist. In a fit of anger, Sasuke knocked his chair over and stormed out of the office.

His secretary jumped at the doors banging and stuttered composure, "M-Mr. U-Uchiha?! You have work–"

"Clear my schedule today! I'm taking sick leave today!" he growled out heading toward the elevators. His hands still clutched the invite and sticky note as he exited out the building. He crossly crumbled both into a ball, tossing it into a nearby trash car as he stalked towards the company parking lot.

_Damn it Naruto!! What the hell were you thinking!? Do you remember nothing?!_

He needed something to calm himself down.

Another wedding perhaps?

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinta's heart hammered in its cage, her ears tingling at the sound of her name coming from such an aching memory. She nodded not trusting her mouth with the right words.

Naruto scrunched his brow in confusion stating, "I've heard that name before. . . Hinata Hyuuga, do I know you from somewhere?" His fingers dug into his hair whether in frustration or pain, Hinata could not tell. But for a moment, hope blossomed in her chest.

_Does he remember?_

Hinata opened her mouth this time only to stammer out the air she had to concentrate breathing in. Her head was already beginning to feel lightheaded. Unsure how to answer Hinata took a fleeting glance at Sakura. The pink-haired woman's jaded eyes looked utterly confused by her fiancé's odd behavior and Hinata's rigid form. Already Hinata could see the visages of doubt within the bride-to-be and her original resolve renewed.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki my family happens to own quite a few successful businesses and if you must know, I've been eh featured in several wedding magazines for my services," she smiled to the blonde, all the while stomping on her own bloodied heart. Lying was something Hinata would never willingly use, but for the happiness of others and her own sanity it was something she had gotten quite good at.

She watched Naruto start from suspicious to surprise and finally at relief. It made her heart bleed once more.

He scratched his head sheepishly chuckling at himself, "Oh. So that's what it was then? Sorry if my question sounded weird but I could have sworn I'd met you before."

Hinata forced a light-hearted giggle when her heart felt anything but light. "No Mr. Uzumaki, I think I would've remembered you if we had met from before. As a couple I feel you both exalt this atmosphere of real love, the one that'll last. I hope we'll get to know each other better as I help make your dreams come true."

With a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Hinata saw the couple blush and Sakura sigh in relief at the potential disaster avoided.

Everything would turn out perfect.

It was after all, Hinata's job to make a couple's dream come true, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Miss Tsunade, we need someone to cover the Hazamaki's wedding." Shizune blinked when no reply came. "Miss Tsunade? Miss Tsunade!?"

Bolting straight up from her pile of paperwork, Tsunade wiped the edge of her mouth on instinct. Still a bit drowsy, she turned to her frantic assistant with an annoyed look. "What is it now Shizune? I was just having the most wonderful dream about Dan…" A dreamy look overcame the woman, drool almost slipping from the corner of her mouth.

Shizune shifting grip on the clipboard she said, "We need another planner to cover the Hazamaki's wedding. It seems the original planner assigned to this client had to take emergency leave for a deathly ill family member."

Tsunade yawned, "Oh. Is that all? Well get Hyuuga on it. She's just wonderful with all these last minute things. Great head, that girl –so I'm going back to sleep…zzzz" and promptly fell face first into her make shift pillow of strewn folders.

Shizune stammered to get her boss's attention but the loud snoring filtered out any words. Shoulders slumped in defeat, Shizune mumbled off about old women and their _sake_ while heading toward Hinata's office. Pressing her ear to the door, she could hear the talk of plans and checked her watch. Time was running out for the Hazamakis and no matter how Shizune didn't want to interrupt, no one else could finish the job like Hinata.

Quietly she knocked on the wooden door.

She patiently waited, listening to the shuffling and polite 'excuse me's from the other room. When the door finally peeked open out popped Hinata, looking a bit more than happy to see Shizune than usual.

"Shizune! Is there something you need?" asked Hinata a little too eagerly.

"Y-yes Hinata but are you sure it won't interfere with your current clients?" worried Shizune, attempting to peer over the woman's head to sneak a look.

Hinata gave the creaked door a quick glance and smiled shaking her head.

"All right then. Well we need someone to cover the wedding for the Hazamaki's since the planner assigned is off on emergency leave." She handed the folder into Hinata's opened hands who keenly began flipping through the material. "You'll just have to sit in on the wedding and make sure everything goes according to plan."

Hinata nodded half-listening, already absorbed in the wedding's plans.

"And that's all Hinata. Now, you're sure this won't hinder your other work?" Shizune scrunched up her brow throwing a glance back at the door. Hinata followed her gaze. "I heard the client you're currently working on is a major assignment."

"No, no Shizune." Hinata shook her head. "I'll be fine. Besides I think I covered the general basics for their wedding. It's in June so we still have a few more months," Hinata replied with a smile.

Shizune nodded and said farewell to head back to the sleeping Tsunade. The office needed tidying up while the old woman needed to sober up but Shizune still felt a bit worrisome at the relief in Hinata's eyes from the extra workload.

* * *

"Naruto has he called yet? About the wedding?" concerned Sakura.

Naruto shook his head saying, "I left a message with his secretary and already mailed out the invite but I haven't heard anything from him."

Sakura straightened up with a puzzled expression.

"Really? That's strange." She pondered. "He's usually so punctual about everything. I guess we'll have to contact him later then." She shrugged. Naruto nodded in agreement right as the door opened to let Hinata slip back in.

Still carrying the thick folder, she dumped it onto the coffee table with a loud thump, causing the guests to jump a bit. She guiltily smiled, "Sorry about that interruption but is it all right if we pick this subject up another time? An emergency has come up and I have to see to it right away, I'm afraid."

The couple shook their heads, standing up.

"It was nice meeting you though Ms. Hyuuga. Naruto and I can't wait to hear your plans for our wedding. Does lunch tomorrow sound like a good time for you?" asked Sakura.

Hinata smiled, "No it's perfect Ms. Haruno. I'll gladly see you both there. Just leave the directions with my secretary outside and here's my business card incase you have any questions."

She handed the thin business card and shook the pink-hair woman's hand. When Naruto's hand came up though, she hesitated a bit but took it nonetheless.

"Thanks Hinata!" said Naruto as he pumped her hand enthusiastically.

Allowing an embarrass blush, she nodded and waved the couple out her office. Once alone Hinata promptly fell into her chair and sighed exhaustedly. "This is harder than I thought," she mumbled to herself.

Sighing again, she picked up the thick folder Shizune had handed her and began flipping through it.

Maybe a different wedding would take her mind off this wedding?

* * *

Weddings, as always, made Hinata tear up. Having just arrived with the wedding in disarray, the professional in Hinata took over straightening the whole mess immediately. Now the reception party had begun and Hinata sighed happily. Weddings like these were her specialty and what made her job worth doing.

_The happiness of others…_

It seemed that Hinata lived for others, always someone else's happiness.

_Never my own though…_

Her thoughts mused on how a bride must actually feel after all this work and preparation. Dancing in the arms of the man of her dreams in such a gorgeous gown too!

_And the lighting just makes the dress glow! Cute!_

Her musing stopped when she felt someone sit next to her. She craned her neck sideways only to see the third person she wished never to meet again. "Mr. Sasuke Uchiha what, may I ask, is your business here?" frowned Hinata.

The man smirked at her cockily replying, "Oh just enjoying a wedding Miss Hyuuga. It's quite nice to see you too."

The frown deepened on Hinata's face turning into a semi-scowl. "I do not recall seeing your name on the guest list Mr. Uchiha." To prove her point even further, she brought out the guest list from her purse.

Pulling on a surprised expression Sasuke said, "The guest list? You must have missed it then. I have an invitation right here if you need to verify." Sasuke pulled out an invitation from his back pant's pocket flicking it to Hinata while taking another swig from his champagne glass.

Hinata's widened indignantly at the invite. "Mr. Uchiha, you're name isn't Kiyoshi Hazamaki!"

"I never did say the invitation was mine. Or that my name is Sasuke Uchiha." He grinned at her fuming expression as she turned around to shuffle through her bag once more, bringing out her current client's folder.

Hinata uncharacteristically grinned as she pulled out a thick folder from her purse. "I know for a fact that your name _is_ Sasuke Uchiha –it says so on your profile for another upcoming wedding." Sasuke's eyes flashed to the page with a headshot of himself under big bold words titling the page:

**BEST MAN**

His demeanor completely changed. In a cold and chilling voice he spoke, "What is it that you exactly do Hyuuga?"

Hinata jumped at the change in his tone and stuttered to answer. "I-I plan w-weddings!"He arched in brow in question and now having calmed herself down she continued, "I'm a wedding planner Mr. Uchiha."

He nodded in agreement before asking another question."Tell me Miss Hyuuga, is the wedding –with my profile included- have a Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno as the bride and groom?" His eyes bored into her surprised white ones.

"How… How do you know that Mr. Uchiha? They told me that they hadn't received your reply yet." She looked unsure of herself but Sasuke didn't avoid Hinata's stare. His eyes bled with a deep scarlet that kicked Hinata's heart into overdrive. For a moment Hinata was caught in his gaze and almost didn't her his whispered words.

"Such pale lavender. Almost like flowers…"

The voices in background grew deafening but Hinata couldn't focus on the wedding right now. The man before her knew something and she wasn't about to leave until she found what. He abruptly stood, skidding the chair behind him and placing his glass on a nearby waiter's tray. With that he started walking in long strides, Hinata struggling behind him.

"W-wait! Who are you?" she shouted.

At the call of her voice, he seemed to slow down or maybe it was just Hinata's imagination. Whatever it was, Hinata managed to stumble and scurry in stride to his graceful steps. He chuckled, "Why you already know my name. There's no need for me to repeat it." He threw her an evil smirk that only churned her insides.

"I-I know that! But wh-why does it feel like I've meet you before?" she huffed.

Her question stalled him causing her to bump slightly into his shoulder. Hinata rubbed her nose, seeing the dark look on his face. Concerned she asked, "Mr. Uchiha? Are…Are you alright?"

He turned around then his hands resting lightly upon her shoulders. His face was twisted as if on the verge of saying something when he glanced at her eyes again. She vaguely heard him mumble something about flowers but couldn't quite understand. The crowd's grew louder once again, the last event of the wedding about to occur. At their noise, Sasuke looked up from under his bangs smiling slyly.

He turned from her and walked faster to the growing crowd.

Surprised at another mood swing, Hinata ran to catch up. She saw him stop right at the edge of the crowding women and at the words, "THE BOUQUET! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!" he too jumped soaring into the air above the squealing and shoving women. His hand laid outstretched for the gathering of flowers.

Hinata's eyes could not get any wider at this display. She nearly fainted dead way, when Sasuke's long fingers wrapped around the flowers' stems and landed gracefully. The women amongst him gasped, groaned while a few others just moaned. He turned his eyes to her, a smoldering heat blazing crimson and held the bouquet out. With trembling hands did she receive his token.

Her heart pounded free.

But when he leaned towards her to place a gentle kiss on her gaping lips, the confounded organ stopped altogether. She stared in horror masked with a tomato blush when he pulled back smirking. "Tell Naruto that I agree to be his best man so I'll be seeing you around, _Hinata._"

The underlying tone in his voice worsened the maddening blush but the way he had said her name… Before she could sound coherent he tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against her still gaping and trembling lips.

Reality ceased to exist.

Through the fogy euphoria, she barely made out the back of his form holding a hand as an acknowledgment of goodbye. That is, until his voice rang out above the crowd's chattering. "Oh and just so you know, I'm a wedding crasher so we'll be seeing _a lot_ more of each other!"

Blush gone Hinata's face paled, her hands shaking to grip the bouquet.

_Oh God. Why me??_

* * *

_Next chapter: _**And a silver six pence in your shoe**


	4. Chapter 4

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Be glad. Be thankful. Your lazy bum of an author has updated! HALLELUJAH! **

**Oh and just as a side-note before I start ranting insanely on about how I would run the show if Naruto and Co. were all mine **_**–insert maniacal laughter-**_** I got my first death threat to update! Courtesy of **_**HisaAngel**_**! It's such a memorable memory that I wanted to personally highlight this reviewer for such a tendentious attitude for this story!**

**However this does not mean I will be accepting any more death threat as I am a light sleeper. **

**Another side-note Fanfiction has been sending me emails of those who started adding this to 'story alert,' 'favorites,' or took the time to 'review' and I was absolutely blown away. Thank you for your kind encouragements!**

* * *

-

**Chapter Four**

_And a silver sixpence in your shoe_

-

No matter how furious or utterly confused Hinata felt, she just couldn't bare to trash the flowers. So at the moment the flowers, a bit mangled from a startling revelation of a certain man, rested prettily in a dark vase to contrast with the brightness of the bouquet. Mentally Hinata wanted to slam her head repeatedly against the desk for keeping such a token. But for the sake of her health and the worrying of others, she barely restrained herself.

She was rethinking that restraint when the door opened and a head peeked in.

"Hinata you're secretary couldn't make it today so she told me to give you this," smiled Shizune.

Hinata brightened up at the thought of something distracting and nodded, "Ah thank you Shizune. You're too kind."

Shizune's smile widened as she placed the file on Hinata's desk and left.

Hinata eagerly opened the folder to find a note written in a messy scrawl.

**Hey Hinata! It took awhile but me and Sakura finally picked the place to meet you at for lunch! We still got your business card so we'll be calling soon to confirm the date! **

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar!**

**WE'LL CALL BUT IF WE DON'T MEET US THERE AT 12:30!!**

**Don't be late!!**

**-Naruto + Sakura (soon to be ) Uzumaki!**

Hinata giggled at the nearly indecipherable handwriting and the grammar errors dotted along his sentences.

_He hasn't changed at all, has he?_

Yet that thought only seemed to drag her thoughts down, further down the path of masochistic reflection.

_Have I really changed so much? That he couldn't even recognize me? _

_Am I . . . so different from all those years ago?_

_Why?_

Her head sunk deep in her hands, gripping her hair in knots –trying to suppress the painful memories boiling to the surface.

_Please! I don't want to remember either! Not the pain at least!_

Already in her mind's eye she could see the dress and the flowers in her hand.

_Oh God please not the pain! NO!! I –_

The phone blaringly shattered the memories' entrance and she trembled in gratitude. Taking a deep breath to stop the shaking of her voice, she picked the phone up, "Good morning, Miss Hyuuga speaking."

"Hinata! It's me, Naruto Uzumaki! From yesterday?!"

The collected breath whooshed away escaping her lungs along with the calm exterior she'd only just rebuilt a few seconds ago. She snagged a flower from the vase to keep her hands occupied and mind focused. "A-ah yes, Mr. U-Uzumaki!" she squeaked.

The deep sensuous voice laughed, ringing in her ear. "Please! Let's be on a first-name basis. We'll be seeing each other a lot more now!"

Hinata's breath hitched a notch. She hadn't uttered _his _name in such a long time.

_No . . . Not since then . . ._

"Hinata? You still there?" Naruto's voice tinged with concern.

"Y-yes Na-Na-" she struggled. The syllables wouldn't glue themselves together to sound out the one name she had never wanted to speak of and the one name she had secretly yearned to be with.

In love.

In hope.

In marriage?

Her lip bled slightly from the effort of just a single word –_his name_.

"-Na-Na-r-rr-o"

He laughed that butter-melting laugh –the one that always sent tingles from her spine to her flexing toes. "Man, I didn't think I had that difficult of a name to say!"

She felt a blush, from embarrassment or indignation one could only know, as she stammered "No-no! It's not li-like that!"

"How about I say it first and then you can say it with me?!" he suggested.

"I-It's a-alr-right!"

"Ok listen close now Hinata. Na-ru-to. Did you get that?"

She sighed realizing he hadn't heard a word she had said, but replied anyways. "Yes."

"Great. Ok then let me say it faster. _Naruto_. Got that?"

She warily replied again, "Yes."

"Say it with me then. Ready?"

"I-I no-no M-Mr. Uz-Uzumaki re-really!" Oddly Hinata had the feeling of watching a kiddies' show where the cartoons tell the kids to repeat after them. It was a wonder how fast Naruto could make her feel so small and childish.

"No, no, no! You must say _Naruto_! None of this _Mr. Uzumaki_ formal thing. Makes me sound too old! Now try it out!" he insisted with a chuckle.

"I-I ca-can't!"

"Hinata."

"Y-Yes Mr. Uzu- I mean Naru-Naru-Naru-"

Only the last two letters left to enunciate and she'd be off the hook. Maybe this was the first step to moving on. She stuttered with the other letters, her fist shaking the flower so badly that wilted petals rained across her desk.

"Naru-Naru-Naru-"

She swallowed –swallowed the last letters, swallowed the last hope, but most of all she swallowed the fear.

"N-Naru-t-t-o?"

"WHOA!! You got it Hinata! See? That wasn't THAT hard! Haha! That was fun! Well I was supposed to call to ask if you were able to come to the luncheon?"

"Oh." She blinked still in the daze of having just voiced the name that had meant so much in pain and in love. "I-I yes! Mr. Uzu- I mean Naruto! I'm free for t-this afternoon so I'll meet you there?"

"Great! Then I'll see ya there?"

She nodded sadly staring at the flower before a memory flashed in her mind.

"_Tell Naruto that I agree to be his best man so I'll be seeing you around, _Hinata_."_

Shivering at the words that still haunted her –she stammered to stop Naruto from hanging up.

"W-wait Mr. U-I mean Na-Naruto!"

"Eh? Something else you needed Hinata?"

"Um…" _How to drop this atomic bomb?_ "Well I ran into your best man," –_and my worst nightmare- _"yesterday, so I told him about your wedding. He's agreed," _–much to my dismay_, "to be your best man."

She paused for the answer.

"ALL RIGHT!! SO that bastard finally answered did he? Haha! I knew it! Oh man I gotta tell Sakura! This is so TERREFIC! He's COMING!! HAHA! Thanks Hinata!" bellowed Naruto.

She smiled over the receiver, fully knowing he probably would never see it. "You're welcome."

"I'm so going to have to invite him to this luncheon thing we're doing! Well I have to spread the news to Sakura so I'll see ya at Ichiraku's! Later!"

"Wa-Wait!"

And then he hung up.

Hinata felt the blood flee from her face, leaving her with a complexion white as a sheet. The phone rolled from her loose grip as she fell deeper into her chair –the ruined flower fluttered in anticipation.

_What have I done!? No-Now he's coming!! _

What remained of the flower's mangled petals shuddered to the ground as the stem soon followed its demise.

* * *

Sasuke promptly said goodbye to the person on the other line. In the privacy and darkness of his office, the grin became fully apparent.

Rolling his fingers across his desk, he pondered silently over Naruto's invitation to a luncheon with a certain _wedding planner_. He beamed at the mantling red that had shifted to a whitening shock expression displayed so openly on her face in just the matter of a few words.

His heart rate still pounded at last night's theatrics. He mused what exactly had prompted him to commit such an outrageous act –and all for a woman at that!

_Yes, but not just any woman at that. _

The memories settled in, leaving a dusty and stale feeling to accompany it. He sighed before checking his watch.

11:59 A.M.

Only half an hour till the fun would begin –and fun it definitely would become.

* * *

Hinata hovered at the restaurant's entrance, not quite sure if she should enter yet since she was technically 15 minutes early. As it was in her nature, she tended to over prepare for things and this luncheon appeared to be war to Hinata.

War with who? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? Herself? She wasn't entirely sure.

After her tenth pace around the entrance way, she held her breath and slipped into Ichiraku's entrance. Smells of ramen, soy sauce, and heat wafted through the atmosphere causing her to smile. It seemed the perfect restaurant for Naruto.

She shifted her purse to her other arm, and searched for a table to wait at. As she was sitting herself into a table near the window and entrance, a familiar pink hair bopped into existence out from the bathroom. The other woman spotted Hinata at the same moment, waving exuberantly to her. Hesitantly Hinata waved back, and delayed in her movements to meet with Sakura.

She settled across from Sakura and stared, a faltering smile attempting to break the ice. For a minute the two young women stared around their surroundings, unsure what either had been thinking at the moment.

Sakura usually wasn't a woman of silence, openly and quite loudly voicing her opinion when the passion engulfed her. But with Hinata she felt something akin to doubt and a fleeting feeling of warning. Her usual cheerfulness abandoned when around this particular wedding planner and left the pink hair girl internalizing and quiet. Silence wasn't something Sakura usually surrounded herself within unless done for reflection or useful causes. At the moment, Sakura's reflecting was taking her down a path she had no desire to ever tread upon.

A question highlighted, brighter than Vegas Casino signs, in Sakura's mind –one question that's dire need for an answer overwhelmed Sakura's mind. Doubtful about initiating a conversation, Sakura started with the basics.

"Hey Hinata –you don't mind if I call you Hinata do you?" asked Sakura, a finger tapping her cheek indecisively.

"A-ah no! It's p-perfectly fine Miss Haruno," reassured Hinata with a gentle smile.

"You can't call me 'Miss Haruno' if I'm to call you 'Hinata,' Hinata!" laughed Sakura with a slight pout.

"F-forgive me Sa-Sakura!" Her name seemed to burn Hinata's mouth that she took a long gulp out of the restaurant's complimentary water. Not exactly knowing what to say Hinata stumbled with her words to ask, "I-Is Mr. Uzu- ah! Naruto not h-here yet?"

Sakura brightened up spontaneously with a solid topic to speak of.

"No, he's not here yet. He _had _arrived here with me early just to reserve us a table but it seems he'd forgotten something back at his apartment and had to run. He's such a klutz sometimes! And I swear! There are times when I wonder what goes on in that thick skull of his!"

Hinata smiled and giggled at the right places –somewhat enjoying herself. She didn't feel entirely confident though, and tried to rope in her emotions with a tighter rein. It wouldn't do to break into hysterical sobbing at a luncheon where she was to act as a professional.

At least that's what she kept telling herself as she listened to Sakura rant about the man she had once loved.

_Loved? Or still do?_

"Hinata? Can I . . Can I ask you something? Something important?" hesitated Sakura, her eyes avoiding Hinata's inquiring pale ones.

Hinata jerked her head at the reluctant tone in Sakura's words –especially when the woman had been happily ranting about her moron of a fiancé a moment ago.

Cautiously Hinata nodded.

Sakura nodded heaving a breath in relief but stayed silent for quite awhile. Her jaded eyes fixated on the glass as the trickles of water fell in intricate patterns only to slam hard into the solid surface of the table. The shape and path fully disintegrated at impact. Hinata did not bother with such trivial glasses. Instead she fidgeted with her dark long skirt waiting.

Waiting for Sakura to speak.

Waiting for others to come.

Waiting to one day leave it all behind.

Before their silence could become awkwardly unbearable, Hinata spoke up. "Sa-Sakura? Your question?"

The woman pulled her eyes from the glass to stare into Hinata's –a deep decision tipping on the precipice. Finally she pursed her lips to say, "Yes. Can you answer it truthfully Hinata? Will You?"

Hinata guarded her voice and words but the stutter still reared from her mouth. "I w-will try my b-best."

That answer satisfied Sakura who nodded blankly again, dipping her finger in the cup's condensation puddle to mark little nothings on the table's surface. Hinata felt the urge to sigh but stopped when Sakura gazed beyond her face and voiced her burden.

"Hinata how do you know you're in love with the right person?"

The question burned the air surrounding the two women in anticipation, confusion, and fear.

* * *

_Next chapter: _**How do you know you're in love with the right person?**


	5. Chapter 5

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I know, I know. I disappeared! I got lost on the path of life and found the most formidable nemesis called writer's block in my way! Plus school has been taking the homework up a notch so my free time became nonexistent. **

**I hope I haven't lost your interest so I made this chapter a bit spicier! Everyone loves those little drama twists! I know I loved writing them. **

* * *

-

**Chapter Five**

_How do you know you're in love with the right person?_

-

Hinata's whole body fell rigid at the sound of that particular question. She'd been through this stage so many times with other brides, just realizing the weight of such a decision and having second-doubts. Hinata always prided herself in her professionalism and her ability to make dreams come true. The customer always came first.

_And what of my own dreams?_

But this bride was different. This groom was different. This wedding rang a warning bell in her mind that wouldn't shut off. Her head pounded from the noise.

_Can I answer it? Truthfully? _

_Can I answer it? Selfishly?_

Sakura's emerald jaded eyes shined with a desperate need –a comfort that only Hinata could offer. As the wedding planner, Hinata needed to erase any doubt the bride may feel and pump her dreams with words of a love everlasting between the man of her dreams and the glimpses of a future that held that white picket fence, one loyal canine pet, and a mob of beautiful kids to hold.

_Can I answer it…without shattering my heart?_

For a moment, a mantle of soft bangs covered Hinata's shadowed eyes making Sakura tense slightly. But when the wedding planner drew her face back into the light of the restaurant, an empathetic smile greeted company.

"When you fall in love, Sakura, you don't actually realize it's happened until it's too late. Love is an emotion that not everyone finds, I'm sad to say. But when you do, I think of it as something similar to an addiction –for lack of better words."

Hinata paused to gather her broken bearings and to check on Sakura who nodded intensely, leaning forward for Hinata to continue.

"With your love, you'll feel short of breath sometimes or that your heart is pounding so fast it could leap out of your chest. People may feel this at times and never realize they're in love until someone utters a simple phrase that leaves such a warm glow with you. You'll never fully know how much you love someone until you loose that someone."

Hinata's whispered words echoed hoarsely between the women. Sakura could feel the world crashing down on her shoulders –fists shaking in an emotion she couldn't understand.

"But . . . Isn't that the way how life is always like, Sakura? Don't we always take that jump just to see if we can fly? We don't always make the leap though, do we?"

Throughout the conversation, the wedding planner had kept her eyes locked with the bride but her next words forced Hinata to shift her gaze to a window in an attempt to hide the pain.

"But when you're falling, there's always that one person to catch you. He's been with you through the toughest and happiest moments of your life. I cannot see in his everyday gestures how much he loves you. It's a love that's too grand to understand. He loves you Sakura. And I know you love him. How else would you have been able to live with his" she brought her eyes to focus on Sakura once more as she quoted the words of the bride, "_idiotic pranks _and describe it with such a gentle smile on your face?"

The pink haired woman sat trembling with the waves of emotions hitting her. Hinata calmly looked down at the shallow puddles surrounding their glasses before thin arms wrapped around her shoulder. Sakura hugged her wedding planner tighter, burying the warm tears into the other woman's dark hair. Softly Sakura whispered, "Thank you. God, thank you Hinata. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hinata felt her smile breaking but nevertheless wrapped her arms around Sakura to comfort the crying woman.

Sakura only sobbed harder.

Hinata bit her lip to keep her own tears buried deep and quietly made shushing sounds like that of a mother. Eventually the pink haired woman sniffed her tears to an end.

"God Hinata, I must look like a mess now. I'm sorry for getting your nice blouse wet but I think I really needed a good cry just now. Thank you. I-I don't know what I was thinking but that really helped. Thanks so much Hinata." She hugged the wedding planner before scampering off to fix her makeup in the restroom. Hinata sighed, slumping into her chair tiredly.

_How long can this go on? That felt so painful. I'm not sure how much more I can take though._

Her hands cradled her pounding head when an insistent hand tapped her shoulder. She groaned as she peeked through the shelter of her hands to see the waiter. He smiled asking if there was anything he could help her with. She shook her head replying that the rest of her party hadn't arrived yet right as an extremely loud and hyperactive blonde entered with a solemn Uchiha.

Ready to crawl under a rock, Hinata bravely stood up to signal to her companions. Naruto immediately honed on her weary hand and practically jumped across the room smiling his trademark goofy smile.

"HINATA! SO glad you could make it –"

He let out a half chocking noise as Sasuke had gripped his shirt collar in mid-jump before dumping the blonde on his ass. Sasuke smirked as Hinata felt a shiver of the danger to come. She took an involuntary step backwards before his hand could wrap itself around her chin.

Sasuke scowled at her resistance before transforming the expression into a smirk of hidden meaning.

"Good afternoon Miss Hyuuga. I take it that you are doing well after last night's rendezvous?"

He silently laughed at the woman's horrified look and quick head-shaking before Naruto busted into the conversation shouting, "Whoa! A rendezvous, eh? Are you dating this bastard, Hinata?!" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively causing Hinata to blush profusely.

"N-N-No!! I kn-know Mr. U-Uchiha fr-from work!" she squeaked.

"Oh? And what of our one date and the flowers I caught for you?" Sasuke smirked as her stuttering grew worse.

Hinata had tried to mouth the words 'Please no!' to Sasuke but Naruto had already picked up the stray tidbit from the Uchiha. He immediately burst out laughing with small congratulations and loud exclamations of disbelief. Hinata stuttered to maintain damage control but the chaos intensified when Sakura walked out the bathroom and was promptly told by Naruto of their _nonexistent_ status of dating.

The whole process of small congratulations and loud exclamations of disbelief repeated itself as Hinata attempted to politely deny her attachments to Sasuke and wriggle out of his steeled arm wrapped permanently around her waist.

Eventually Hinata gave up with an exhausted sigh.

Tiredly she ordered herself a plain miso ramen and took a tiny sip from her glass. Sasuke's arm was still an ever constant presence on the back of her chair. Discreetly she attempted to push it off but the smirk he sent her way was the only indication of his movements.

The migraine slowly pounded harder.

"So Hinata I was planning for the wedding to happen in maybe a month," said Sakura as she turned toward her fiancé to pinch his grinning cheeks. "This monkey wouldn't allow us to put it off any longer! I'm sorry if it's a bit too soon."

"Hey! I'm not a monkey!" complained Naruto causing Hinata to giggle.

"No, it's perfectly fine Sakura. I only need at the most two weeks to gather my materials together. It's actually the couple's decision on certain items that take up a bit time. I'm sure we can make it in time –"

"Wait! You mean you can get us married faster than a month?" interrupted the blonde.

Hinata scrunched her brow, worried at the turn of conversation. "Y-yes I can. But it would be a smarter choice to plan for extra time –"

"ALL RIGHT THEN! WE'LL GET MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS!" declared Naruto standing up from his seat.

"Ah! No-no! Tha-that might n-not be s-such a good id-idea!" Hinata baffled to warn.

"Nonsense Hinata! You, yourself, even said you only actually needed two weeks to plan this shebang! Right, Sakura?" he looked pleadingly at his love.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto never saw the fist coming and therefore never had the thought to duck. And then again such was the routine in the couple's life which only made Sasuke scoff and Hinata squeak.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! Ignore his moronic banters! He's a little dense in the head at times!"

"Hey! Sakuuraa!! What's wrong with getting married sooner? Hinata can do it!"

"Shut up Naruto! We already talked about this!"

"But –"

"NO!"

"But –"

"I said NO Naruto!"

"But –"

"AAARRRHH!!"

"How about it Miss Hyuuga? Are you up to the challenge?" mocked Sasuke, ignoring the little couple's squander immediately.

Hinata blinked, having tuned out most of the bickering. "M-me?"

"Yes, you _are_ their _wedding planner_, correct?" Sasuke turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes b-but –"

"Oh please Hinata! It would mean so much to me and Sakura if you said yes!" pleaded Naruto.

"Naruto! Hinata doesn't have to kill herself from stress just to get our wedding planned two weeks shorter!" yelled Sakura.

"But that would mean an extra two weeks where you could have been my wife already! A Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki! If we don't need those two weeks than there's no point in waiting that long!"

Sakura sighed about to speak but the blonde kept ranting on –building on the steam of his speech.

"Sakura I love you and I have no doubts in marrying you. I just want us to spend as much time together! As much as we have left! I know I may not be the best catch there is, but I know that you're the only one for me. For what little time we have left, I want it to be spent as Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki –together."

Tears beaded at Sakura's newly reapplied mascara as she had caught those little words straight to the heart. Blubbery she latched onto Naruto, smothering her face in his dark orange shirt.

Throughout Naruto's touching –and quite loud– speech Hinata could feel her heart beating painfully. With each loving word he directed at Sakura, her heart bled profusely from such unrequited feelings. Her hand tightly clutched the blouse above her heart and she was on the verge of tears when a rough hand snatched her other hand warmly.

Wide eyes stared at the strange hand holding hers so tenderly. She looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes but could make of no emotions except the tiniest nod of his head. Quickly she shook herself from the pain's grip to speak the words aloud and clear.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Hinata's action to the couple's pleading call had left the atmosphere full of silly and gushy romances laughing between Sakura and Naruto. After her consent a celebratory dance had induced Naruto swinging Sakura around the room and lunging for a shrinking and trembling Hinata before Sasuke had intervened.

When the food came, Sakura's and Naruto's extreme corny romance amplified up a notch.

The two constantly called the other extremely embarrassing nicknames (especially in public eyes) and could never stop the goofy smiles and laughter around. They attempted to feed each other –somewhat sloppily on Naruto's part– and became so melodramatic at the minute messes on the other's person.

Sasuke felt ready to gag.

And yet that wasn't the issue that worried him the most.

He turned his gaze upon the smiling and nodding face of Hinata whose shaky hand he still currently gripped under the table. Her nails occasionally dug into his own hand but he made no outward sign of having felt any pain except to soothingly rub his thumb calmly over her own.

Her smile bothered him the most.

The edges of her thin pale pink lips broke off from the normal curve of her lips. The smile looked jaded and broken to him. Sasuke couldn't find the piece of her that actually radiated the small glowing happiness he'd seen. And then a single bruising thought occurred to him.

_She's never smiled for me, has she?_

Unconsciously his hand gripped hers firmer.

_She's never given me one. But from what I remember, it's utterly breathtaking. _

His thoughts broke off when her hand fell away from his. He scrutinized her standing up and gently brushing imaginary wrinkles from her skirt. She gestured to the back of the restaurant saying, "I'll be back. I just need to use the restroom."

"Oh, I'll come with you then Hinata," Sakura stood up, brushing her skirt lightly. But Hinata quickly threw her hands up defensively saying, "No please don't trouble yourself Sakura." Sakura gave her a puzzled look but nodded anyways to continue eating.

Sasuke stared off at her retreating forms, feeling the rift between them magnify with each step. He turned to look at her barely touched food and stood abruptly. "I'm going to the restroom too," was his excuse as he briskly headed toward the bathrooms.

He spotted her slumped against the restroom door, head cradled in her palms while her thin shoulders shook under the tears. When she heard his reverberating steps approach, the tears briefly stopped for panic to settle in.

She pushed into the restroom hoping to escape but his hand shot out in a flash to snatch her wrist and pull her against the wall. He quickly caged her to the wall and within his long body, growling at her struggle.

"Stop that."

She shook her head irrationally, trying to push her way through him. He grabbed her wrist before her and turned her chin towards him. The deep crimson stared intently through Hinata demanding something she didn't want to give.

"Stop that," he repeated.

Hinata's head dropped for her bangs to cover the swelling tears as she trembled to ask, "S-stop what?"

His hand wrenched her chin to look him in the face but she shut her eyes against his gaze. The hurt and pain wanted to explode within her. The whole luncheon was a disaster and a total slaughter against her heart. She was about to collapse from the stress and endless pounding in her head when a gentle touch skimmed the surface of her lips.

"That smile. It's not real and it's hurting you, so stop forcing it."

Slowly the force of her closed eyes loosened to peek at Sasuke's calm visage. Softly his hand tilted her head to look him clearly in the eyes. His fingers didn't stop their soothing touch though.

"You're in pain. I can feel it but the way you hide it –it's hurting you and making the pain last longer." His sweet whispered words made Hinata wish she could stop the pain and just wrap herself within his warm embrace – just disappear from the world with Sasuke.

His hand dug into her hands as he whispered, "I hate that smile."

Her eyes welled up, the sadness spilling in thin streams down her face. She didn't bother to hide them but his hand momentarily left her lips to brush the tears to the side. And then he bent his face to her level, invading her personal space even more.

His own lips parted and with his face still as cool as ever, he smirked. "I hate your pain even more."

Her lips jumped onto his to meld into a kiss with a fiery passion and desperate need their last one lacked.

_I hate it too, but I can't find a way to get rid of it. It just won't go away._

_Please... Help me._

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Married in white, you have chosen right**


	6. Chapter 6

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This was definitely a FUN chapter to write! And I took some hints from some reviewers and added some cuddly moments for Sasuke and Hinata! Oh! And there will be some hints at what exactly happened to Hinata at her own wedding. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

-

**Chapter Six**

_Married in white, you have chosen right_

-

For a moment, Hinata wanted to loose herself in Sasuke's kiss. Everything felt warm and she couldn't really move or think properly. The pain was gone and nothing at the moment seemed to matter as much as Sasuke's lips upon hers.

And then the world began to move once more.

Her eyes snapped open and she wrenched herself from his protective arms and those enticing lips. A hand smothered his taste on her lips as she breathed hard and took a step back.

She couldn't do this.

After her eyes had jumped to scan her surroundings, they finally settled on the man before her. A look of shock etched itself into Sasuke's warm face and another emotion glinted in his deep crimson eyes.

_Hurt._

Her mouth worked to talk but the words tumbled over one another as her hand stayed glued to her mouth. "I-I-I'm so-sorry! B-but I ca-can't d-d-do this! Excuse me!"

She ran passed Sasuke and escaped into the women's bathroom. The door swung at her force but she kept running until she found an empty stall to lock herself inside.

No tears fell but the burning blush was evident. Her hand still hadn't left her lips.

* * *

Sasuke left the restroom areas in a stupor. His mind was doing a number of complicated analyses and testing different reactions that should have happened after that kiss.

What Hinata had done was definitely not one of them.

_First_ she had kissed him. _Second_ she had run away.

And what was he doing, just standing there!?

He had let her escape and hadn't even uttered a single sound after she broke away. To him, it had seemed utterly impossible for a female to _not want _to kiss Sasuke Uchiha. But then again, Hinata had proved him wrong. She really wasn't like other women.

He was getting frustrated as his mind replayed the previous events, wondering how he could have handled that differently. Aggravated, he composed his face into a scowl as he sat down amongst the lovey dovey couple. Their finished bowls sat in a mess of spilled ramen soup and strewed noodles on the table but the couple only cuddled happily against one another.

Sasuke's scowl deepened into annoyance as he scoffed.

_Have they no shame?_

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura and me have to go now so whenever Hinata comes out of the bathroom tell her that we'll call her to schedule some stuff about the wedding. Oh! And I'm paying for the bill so no worries! Have fun with your girlfriend!"

Sasuke gave a prompt nod, not really listening to everything Naruto had just told him. He distantly watched as Sakura and Naruto left, still melded together at the hip and clumsily paid at the exit (i.e. Naruto dropping his money resulting in Sakura's banshee screech).

And then the Uchiha sat and waited.

Idly he wondered what took so long for women to come out of the bathrooms. The minutes passed and Sasuke grew impatient, tapping his foot against the floor to the tempo of the clock. Time dragged on and after 20 minutes of waiting, Sasuke had enough.

Pissed he stormed to the bathroom and knocked loudly on the women's door. "Hinata! Come out of there now!"

No answer.

He banged louder but nothing could be heard. He was tempted to burst into the restroom when the waiter passed by to check on the racket. "Excuse me sir, please refrain from banging on the ladies' door."

Sasuke glared at the waiter's friendly smile. "I'm waiting for my companion."

"Oh do you mean that quiet woman with the long dark blue hair?"

Sasuke nodded, a bit suspicious at the waiter's dreamy expression.

"She left around 15 minutes ago through the back entrance," informed the waiter pointing to the other exit.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he quickly brushed pass the waiter to the back door. The exit happened to be the alleyway to the dumpster, quite hidden from public view. But from the state Hinata had been left in, Sasuke could actually picture the wedding planner escaping down the dirty alley.

He sighed with gritted teethe as he ran down the dirty alley.

Two could play it this way.

And so the chase began.

* * *

Hinata cupped the warm Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hands, inhaling the strong smell. Her body swung gently on the little swing as her eyes watched the ground intently.

The playground was deserted as children were still stuck in school and the weather had somehow drastically turned quite gloomy during her time in the restaurant. She sighed into the endless ominous clouds.

Her coffee was slowly loosing its warmth.

Mindlessly she took a sip from the cup and grimaced at its strong taste. Spotting a trashcan nearby, she scurried to dump the coffee into its abyss before heading back to the swings. This time she kicked off the annoying heels she had worn all day, and pushed off the ground.

The swing gradually gained momentum and height. Her concentration focused on soaring higher. With each push off the ground, her mind listlessly flashed a set of memories – dusty from disuse.

_A bride's face hid under a smoothed draping veil as gloved hands tightened around the bouquet. The mirror image twirled in the cute wedding dress. _

She soared higher.

_The doors opened and her dance to the altar couldn't keep the blush from seeping onto a powdered face. _

The sky leaned in closer to tickle her stocking-clad toes.

_A strained smile and the clock's insistent tick-tock echoed in the silence as eyes trailed to the doors. _

Lightning broke through the clouds' pitched black mass dragging the thunder behind.

_Pillowed rings glinted in mock as eyes followed the priest's nervous cough before glancing at the solemn man who had not spoken a word. The wait was killing her. _

Her hair flew with the wind of her swing as the warning of the storm continued.

_Hours clocked by, still the bride stood waiting. Finally the doors creaked opened, only for the janitor to proceed in. _

Small pellets of rain dripped onto her face.

_Knees buckling, the bride fell with her broken heart. The priest was gone and so were her dreams. A cold hand broke through her pain. _

Her eyes glazed, the paleness reflecting the lightning's cutting edge.

_A hand gripped the gloved one of the bride as she sat against the building's edge. The waterfall of the dress rested amongst her stilled form as the sun touched the horizon._

She could feel a pain building somewhere in her head.

_A moment of weakness, the bride needed comfort to forget. Mind numb with pain, lips turned to the closest man holding her hand. The horror that followed was indescribable. His look still burns in her dreams to prompt her to only run faster. Crimson pain – _

"HINATA!"

She gasped and suddenly the feel of the rain soaking into her clothes snapped the memories closed. Her grip on the swing slipped and she felt herself fall. Her eyes screwed tight as she waited for the wet ground. Instead her only impact happened upon a very wet and furious Sasuke Uchiha.

He grunted as she blinked aware of her surroundings. After much shifting around in the rain, he stood to pull her up gripping her arm tight.

"What the hell were you thinking Hinata!? You could have killed yourself just then!"

She looked bashfully at the swing jerking in the storm and back to the frustrated Uchiha.

"I-I ju-just needed to th-think."

He glared harder.

"Think? Maybe you should have been doing that when you fell out of that swing! Or maybe when it started to pour! Or maybe – "

Her hands rushed out to close over his mouth, silencing him. With a ragged whisper she uttered, "I'm sorry."

The rain poured harder on the couple as she brought her hands back around herself, rubbing feeble warmth. Eyes straying to the puddles, Hinata held her breathe waiting for Sasuke's reaction. She jumped when she felt his hand enclose over her shoulder to pull her into him.

His breathe murmured into her damp hair.

"Come on. Let's get out of this rain."

He pulled her away from the park and they ran until they found a small café. The small door rang a bell as they ran inside, dripping wet from the rain's hard pour.

Hinata shivered as she surveyed the café. It was a small place, with a few circular tables dotted around the place. However there was a comfortable homey atmosphere to the place that she immediately liked. Plus a fire crackled in the opposing wall which she immediately jumped towards.

Sasuke headed towards the worker behind the counter, asking for a phone. Hinata only leaned further into the fire's soothing embrace.

"Quite a downpour, wasn't it Miss?"

The voice startled her, almost causing her to leap into the fireplace. She turned nervously to the voice to see a calm man standing calming beside her. His dark black hair gleamed in the fire's glow and a smile of hidden meaning etched itself onto his pale lips. There was an uncanny familiarized feeling about him that Hinata could not quite place.

Slowly Hinata nodded in agreement to his question, brining her own eyes back to the fire. She really wasn't in a mood to talk. Her mind had unearthed something, something she needed time to understand.

However the stranger's presence persisted in garnering her attention. He continued the conversation in a casual yet quiet manner, speaking in philosophical and metaphorical phrases that Hinata was not inclined to listen. She only kept a slight nod to act polite when the stranger's tone deepened a notch at a certain change of subject.

"Tell me Miss, why such a sweet and quiet girl like you is hanging around a troublesome and quick-temper Uchiha?"

She scrunched her brow in confusion asking, "What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly closed it.

"Oh nothing. A warning though, **don't think there are no snakes because the grass is still**."

For a moment, Hinata briefly witnessed a flash of scarlet within the man's calm unblinking eyes. The man gave a polite nod to the appearance of Sasuke at Hinata's shoulder and waved good bye.

"I'll see you around Miss Hyuuga."

Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of her name and she twisted around to call the stranger back. His shadow was swallowed up by the storm's raging winds.

She shivered at his arcane disappearance and turned to the fire with troubled eyes. She could feel the questions Sasuke bore into her and huddled closer to the fire. "Who was that man, Hinata?"

She gave him an uncertain look, but his eyes betrayed nothing in return. "I… I'm not sure." She watched him turn to stare off into the stranger's disappearance before he nodded curtly. She let out a relieved sigh but the air was sucked back in when his arm shot out to pull her body into his.

"Wh-wha-what are you do-doing?" she gasped.

He blew out a sigh as he rested his chin on the top of her head, yet Hinata could still feel the smirk plastered on his face.

"Keeping you warm till the taxi comes."

She peeked a look at his serene face before shooting her eyes down. A deep blush formed on her face as her mind fumbled to say something in return. "A t-taxi?"

"Yes. The rain's not letting up but we need to dry off." His eyes didn't blink, consumed by the fire's enticing movements.

"Oh, ok then," faltered Hinata still unsure as what to say. "Where will we go then?"

Sasuke paused at this to bury his nose in her hair and hold her tighter.

"My place."

* * *

All throughout the ride, Hinata couldn't help but twiddle her fingers. It made matters worse when the taxicab driver mistook her and Sasuke as a newlywed couple. But what topped the cake was when Sasuke had smiled and agreed with the thick-accent taxicab driver!

Now currently at the moment, Hinata sat in the back – still quite wet – with a nodding Sasuke agreeing to whatever the driver was chattering about while making their way to Sasuke's house!!

Her hands covered her face at a particular boisterous laughter from the driver as she prayed whatever the two men were talking about did not concern her.

She wanted to go home. To _her own_ house and not Sasuke's house. God only knew what could happen and at this time of night and with her soaking wet and vulnerable and, and, and…

Her mind flashed with certain thoughts to make her squeal and slap her cheeks from blushing.

After that short little episode, she suddenly realized the eerie silence and attention centered on her. Another blush graced her cheeks as she bowed her head and whispered, "S-sorry. I th-thought I had f-f-forgotten something!"

Thankfully they had arrived at their destination and before either man could reply, Hinata shot out of the taxicab into the drenching rain without another comment.

Though the sky was dark and stormy, providing little light, she could still make out the exquisite and elegant surroundings of Sasuke's home. The mansion loomed three stories into the angry sky as lightning flashed to reflect on the numerous windows dotting the place. Hinata could barely make out a fountain situated in the center of the road before the mansion and the dark and thick trees that shadowed the mansion.

All in all, the house resembled a haunted ghost mansion.

She trembled in childish fear of having to enter such a scary place.

A hand latched itself to her shoulder causing Hinata to let out a small scream. Only Sasuke's stifled laughter greeted her in return and she blushed in shame. However the blush turned to a different meaning when his hand moved to grip hers comfortable and a smile graced his lips.

"Come on. I know my place may seem intimidating but it was the only place I could think of to dry us off."

He tugged her across the court yard and opened the entrance door with ease. When Sasuke tried to flick on the lights, darkness only stayed. "Damn. Power's out."

She nodded, unconsciously huddling to his warm form.

"I'll get you some towels to dry off. Though the electricity's gone, the hot water should still be working so go ahead and take a shower while I find some candles," spoke Sasuke sounding a bit flustered.

Her hand held his tighter as he navigated the dark halls, meeting no one at all. "Sasuke, d-do you live alone?" He glanced at her, his eyes lingering at her face before turning back to the empty hallway. "No. But then again I'm rarely ever home and neither is my roommate" came his cryptic reply. His answer did not comfort her and she found herself darting her eyes faster across the room, to catch a glimpse of the moving shadow.

After much walking, Sasuke finally handed Hinata a couple of towels – much to her relief – and found a few candle sticks for them to use. He directed her to a room with its own separate bathroom and gave her a pair of his own clothes for her to change into.

She stammered at the thought of wearing his clothes, trying to hand them back but he insisted on her changing.

"You'll get sick if you wear your own clothes," he pointed out.

Eventually she gave in and entered the gloomy room with a single candlestick. The place looked cold and dark in her eyes, but so did the rest of the house. She couldn't understand how Sasuke could live in such a large place all by himself even if he did have a rogue roommate from time to time.

She placed her borrowed clothes on a dresser and quickly gripped the towel tighter to her chest. Her feet timidly walked the length of the room, heading to the bathroom. A warm steam bubbled under the door and strange noises could be heard on the other side.

Hinata held in a gasp and attempted to control her trembling at the thought of a ghost in her bathroom.

Hopefully she looked to the door leading to the hallway, praying for Sasuke to come and save her.

But when she rethought the hopeful prayer over, it seemed silly. She was a grown woman and Sasuke couldn't possibly save her every single time.

She had just met him anyways!

And he hadn't been there when…

_No! The past is over and done with. I-I can't think too much of those memories. _

Taking a deep breathe, she dropped her towel and groped around the room for a solid object. Her hand finally grabbed hold of a slender lamp.

Holding the lamp in the other hand, Hinata slowly opened the door.

The room was filled with a misty steam and vaguely she registered the shower being turned off. Her heart pounded as her fingers shakily reached to pull back the shower's curtain to reveal the ghost. As her fingers reached to grip the material, the curtain shot back of its own accord as a man stepped forward.

A very naked man.

For a moment the room froze, both parties staring at the other with shocked eyes.

It was the man who spoke first with a recognition tone in his voice.

"Hello, Miss Hyuuga. I didn't think I'd see you again so quickly."

Hinata screamed, dropping the lamp to roll out the door. She stumbled to cover her eyes but only succeeded in making herself fall backwards. The man moved quickly and stepped out of the shower to save her. However the slickness of the floor and the rolling lamp helped in causing him to slip and fall with her.

Current situation portrayed Hinata blushing in frantic embarrassment with a naked man lying on top of her wet form.

The situation took a turn for the worse when the room was busted open for an anxious Sasuke Uchiha to the rescue. His voice stopped in mid calling for Hinata when he too froze at the bathroom door's entrance. The three people stilled at the awkwardness of the moment, no one quite knowing what the hell had happened.

And once again, it was the strange man who spoke first.

"Hello Sasuke."

He slowly moved away from Hinata to stand and grab a towel from the rack and wrap it snuggly around his hips. Then his hands pulled up the blushing Hyuuga when Sasuke finally spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi!?"

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Married in blue, your love will always be true**


	7. Chapter 7

**R.E.P.O.S.T. (7/31/08)**

* * *

Disclaimer: **WOHOO!! I'm on a roll so here's a thank you and a fast update! I just couldn't seem to leave the storyline alone after what happened last chapter and I know quite a few of you are just dying to know what happens next!**

**Plus school starts again and I will be disappearing once more….probably, most likely…er let's make it definitely. Sorry!**

HERE ARE SOME FACTS FOR THIS STORY TO KEEP IN MIND!

**1) Hinata and Naruto were once engaged several years ago (around seven by Sasuke's count).**

**2) Sasuke knows of Hinata's past with Naruto and may have in fact known her!**

**3) Neither Hinata nor Naruto fully remember the past. (Hinata represses the painful details so she's a little fuzzy on the past while Naruto has his own er reasons for forgetting).**

**4) Hinata is a wedding planner without her family's support. And although she still may contact Neji through TenTen, Hinata no longer belongs to the Hyuuga family.**

**5) Itachi knows more than he lets on, something even Sasuke may not know –especially concerning Hinata and her family. **

**6) Only Itachi and Sasuke make up the last surviving Uchiha. The rest were killed by an… illness. **

* * *

-

**Chapter Seven**

_Married in blue, your love will always be true_

-

The tension between the two men doubled after Sasuke's cold words. Hinata found it harder to breathe but dared not move. Her head was swooning and with a last effort she realized that Sasuke and the stranger looked somewhat related.

_Are they brothers, maybe?_

The last thought echoed in her mind as she felt the world spin and promptly fainted from exhaustion.

Sasuke yelled out her name and jumped to catch her, however it was Itachi who happened to be standing closest. He gently caught her limped and unconscious form, accidentally dropping the damp towel. Sasuke glowered as he gestured for Itachi to hand Hinata over. The other man only answered in a deadpan tone, "She has a fever."

Sasuke frowned and approached Itachi with a menacing aura. Itachi only continued speaking.

"Her clothes are damp from the rain. I'll have to change her clothes before her fever gets worse."

"WHAT!?"

Itachi scowled at the outburst and only stood up, holding Hinata bridal style as he moved out of the bathroom. He left Sasuke behind fumbling to gather his bearings. "Why does it have to be you!?"

"Would you rather do it?" intoned Itachi.

"Yes! W-wait no! It's j-just," flustered Sasuke. Things always got complicated wherever Itachi was involved. Being brothers didn't help things either. Itachi was as emotional as a rock that the apathy tended to frighten Sasuke at times.

"No. What I mean is I don't think Hinata would appreciate any of us changing her clothes."

"Then what do you suggest? The staff is long gone. She'll get sick if we don't."

Sasuke gritted his teethe, feeling the anger broil over.

"Fine! I'll do it then!"

Without another comment, the elder brother handed the wedding planner over into Sasuke's welcoming arms. He watched in surprise as his brother grabbed his towel and left to exit the room while closing the door softly. The silence that followed left him time to let his own words sink into his mind.

_OH MY GOD!! WHAT AM I THINKING!? _

He jumped when he felt the woman cuddle closer to his warmth, murmuring. Slowly, Sasuke placed Hinata onto the queen-sized bed and watched her roll her head in blessed unconsciousness. Her damp clothes seemed to stick to her body and mold her form more willingly than Sasuke expected Hinata would like.

He gulped.

Trying to find something to distract himself, he searched the room for the spare clothes he'd given her earlier. He found the clothes on the dresser and stiffly made his way back to the bed.

Hinata had curled up into a ball, shivering.

His own worries forgotten, he immediately pulled her to him shushing her. She whimpered again, this time a name. A scarlet blush exploded on his face at the sound of his own name leaving her lips.

He attempted to control the excitement and anxiety building in his blood with slow breathes. He could feel the heat slowly leave his face until Hinata shifted on the bed to rest more fully on him, her body pressing into his chest and… lap.

Breaths shortened with something akin to a panic attack.

Lightning flashed.

When the thunder that followed had gone, Sasuke found himself underneath a shivering and very wet Hinata lying on top of him. He was almost half-off the bed and Hinata's own body heat sure wasn't making things easier.

He groaned as he felt himself slip further off the bed as a result of Hinata's cuddling.

_Arrgghh!! What the hell's wrong with me? I've dealt with women before so why should this one be any different!? _

The thought gave him something to hold onto as he attempted to maneuver himself out of his current position. However the answer to his rhetorical question came in the form of Hinata's need for warmth and current unconsciousness paired along with Sasuke's constant cautious movements.

A kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Hinata continued to lean into his warmth, pushing him once more to the bed. The spell broke when Hinata rolled away in a fitful sleep. For Sasuke, time had frozen and the man lay as still as possible as the thoughts flashed through his mind.

Though the kiss had been unintentional and quite innocent (mostly on Hinata's part), it had awoken something stirring deep within Sasuke. An emotion that he had buried deep inside for quite some years, but had been shaken up, especially during these past few days, by the same woman who slept right next to him.

He sat up in wonder as he stared down her vibrating form.

_Wait. Vibrating? _

Cautiously, Sasuke inched closer to Hinata and found the source to be hidden in her jacket pocket. With careful fingers, he slipped the cell phone from her jacket and stared at the caller ID.

_TenTen, eh? Maybe she could help…_

Taking another glance at the unconscious wedding planner, he flipped open the cell phone before the blush on his face could make him anymore incoherent.

* * *

This was finally her moment, her moment to shine.

After so many years of helping other girls' dreams come true, Hinata's moment had finally come. Today would be the day she would finally wear the dress and become the bride her heart had always longed for.

Her ascent to the altar was accompanied by the lovely and beautiful music as her heart pounded in her chest. His back wasn't facing towards her, but somehow she knew that the one she loved waited for her. With careful steps, she climbed the stairs and stood side by side with her groom.

Her hand reached out to grip his and their fingers slowly intertwined as he turned to face his bride.

Who turned around to face her destroyed her warm loving feeling and filled the hole with a dread and anxiety.

His other hand drifted to push a lock of hair behind her hair as the familiar smirk dressed his face.

"What's wrong Miss Hyuuga? Were you expecting someone else?"

"S-S-Sasuke! Wh-what are you doing here!?"

His smirk grew as he responded by wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Why I'm here for the wedding."

And then he kissed her.

The scene changed and suddenly Hinata no longer stood on the altar with the beautiful satin white dress. Instead a glowing Sakura and a smiling Naruto had taken her place. Their voices echoed their vows and at Naruto's loud and determined 'I do,' Hinata felt her heart beat right out of her chest to shatter before her eyes.

In a frantic panic, she fell to the ground to gather the broken pieces attempting to salvage any of her heart she could. And yet whenever her hand touched the broken heart, the pieces only shattered into smaller shards – almost disintegrating entirely.

The tears burned and blurred her movements but she kept on picking the shards up. She hadn't realized she'd been shaking until a pair of warm hands snatched her own hands to stop her. She looked up to see the person but only his eyes shined back at her, a deep sadness comforting her.

The eyes glowed a deep maroon red, something akin to a rose in Hinata's eyes. She heard him whisper the words she needed most to hear.

"Everything's going to be all right now that I'm here."

From the corner of her eyes, Hinata noticed a piece of heart slowly pulling itself together.

"_Hinata!" _

She opened her mouth to ask who he was but her lips wouldn't move.

"_Hinata!!"_

The light in her eye slowly centered on him, illuminating various aspects of himself.

"_Hinata!!" _

She could now make out pale ivory skin and a hair the color of ravens when –

"_HINATA!! WAKE UP!!" _

Hinata's eyes felt glued shut so her eyelashes struggled to peek open and find the source of such a loud voice. Apparently, the power had returned as the light in the room burned the last remains of her dream away from her mind, a head popped into her vision.

Said head appeared to have a pair of very worried earth-brown eyes and chocolate hair styled into two side buns.

"Ten…Ten?"

The eyes blinked in a wave of happy tears as TenTen happily squealed Hinata's name before clomping onto her friend.

"Oh Hinata, I was so worried about you!"

Hinata struggled to sit up properly but gave up when TenTen gave no inclination to letting her friend go.

"Ah, I'm sorry TenTen. I did not mean to worry you so much."

"You have no idea how worried I became when your friend answered your cell phone, sounding so anxious and panicky! I was ready to run straight into the rain to search for you!"

"I'm so sorry TenTen!"

"Thank God your friend sent a taxicab to pick me up. I'd probably still be running mad around your apartment buildings if he hadn't managed to tell me he was at your place! My God Hinata! Don't be so careless next time!"

"I-I'm so-so sorry TenTen!"

At her stutter, TenTen released Hinata to give her an admonishing looking very similar to a mother lecturing her naughty child.

"Now Hinata, I know you're a very kind and selfless person but I want you take better care of yourself. Its fine to go prancing around in the rain but don't forget to change clothes before you catch a fever! Your friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had to call me down here to change you since you had fainted from such a high fever."

Hinata sheepishly looked down at the bed covers in shame, until the name of her host sunk into mind.

"W-wait! Sasuke Uchiha called you?" giving TenTen a confused look.

TenTen secretly smiled at her friend's befuddlement but answered in an offhanded tone.

"He picked up your phone when I called since you were unconscious. Told me you were in trouble and that he needed help in taking care of you."

TenTen carefully peeked over at her friend to see her blushing lightly wearing a shocked expression.

"He r-really did all th-that?"

"Yeah and I, for one, am quite glad he did. Your fever was burning up pretty badly when I arrived but your modesty was still intact. Plus he had everything all set out when I arrived. You should thank this mystery stranger."

Hinata looked uncertainly at her fingers, still in wonder at Sasuke's strange actions.

"I… I think, I will."

The friends shared another smile before TenTen squealed at Hinata's cuteness and clomped onto her for another hug.

* * *

Sasuke nervously teetered at the door. A part of his mind, the cool and collected Uchiha manly voice, berated him for acting in such an undignified and _girlish_ way.

He shouldn't be in such a panic for her well being.

He shouldn't have been so flustered at the thought of undressing her.

He shouldn't be thinking _so much_ about her.

_What the hell is wrong with me! Damn it!_

Sasuke was about to start banging his head against the wall in agony when he felt the presence of another. His body fell rigid as he turned with a darkening scowl to face his brother.

"What the hell do you want, Itachi?"

His brother merely waved his question away and leaned comfortable against the wall across from Hinata's door. Sasuke growled at such arrogance, balling his fists tightly.

"Don't make me repeat myself Itachi – "

"She's grown quite beautifully since I last remember," interrupted Itachi with a far-away look in his eyes.

Sasuke frowned, but eventually murmured in agreement.

"Though, I don't suppose she remembers us. It has been a few years since then."

_Seven years_ he wanted to say, but Sasuke only kept his mouth shut.

The silence became tense and thick between the two brothers. A glaring match had ensued, each brother trying to commute a message to the other without the need for words. After several minutes, Sasuke grunted as he broke the stare turning his back to Itachi.

"If she wakes up, I'll be in my room."

Quickly the younger brother stalked away, cursing Itachi the whole time.

Itachi remained leaning against the wall and stared apathetically at his brother's retreating form. Things were bound to get interesting with the Hyuuga added to the game. An almost-smirk appeared on his face but the expression snapped in half when the door opened.

Hinata carefully peeked into the now lighted hallway, looking around.

To Itachi, she resembled much like a little squirrel popping out of its hideout after many weeks of the cold winter.

_Cute…_

His thoughts surprised him but he blinked them away as he saw her timidly approach, fidgeting with her borrowed clothes.

She wouldn't meet his eyes and instead stared at her feet as she stuttered.

"E-excuse m-m-me Mr. U-Uch-chiha, but d-do you know w-where Sasuke is?"

He blinked at the formality of being called a 'Mr.' but nodded and waited.

She too waited and finally brought her eyes up to his with a heavy blush but the confusion still in her eyes.

Finally she stammered to ask, "C-could you p-please t-tell me?"

He nodded, falling back into the pleasant mannerism he usually wore.

"He left to wait in his room. It's a long ways to there so I'll walk you there."

He pushed off the wall and began walking without another word. He could feel Hinata stumble to keep up at his pace and with a sigh he slowed down. Only a tad bit though.

"Mr. U-Uchi-h-ha! P-please slow – "

"Itachi. Please call me Itachi. I am not much older than Sasuke after all."

The words had spilled out before he could realize what he had asked of her. He grimaced at the juvenile request and turned to rebuke it when he saw her blush lightly and ask for the same courtesy in return.

He nodded but did not say it.

He did slow his pace down though. Again.

Hinata clutched her heart as she caught up to him. Once again, her mind wondered around the fact that maybe Itachi and Sasuke were brothers. She had just assumed he was an Uchiha from the uncanny resemblance he bared with Sasuke. She had almost mistaken him for Sasuke when peeking out the door!

"Um.. I-Itachi, are you, b-by chance, re-related to Sasuke?"

He gave her a long side glance.

"Yes. I am Sasuke's elder brother."

She nodded, looking deep in thought before speaking again.

"T-this house is so v-very big. D-doesn't it get lonely wi-with only the two of you?"

He paused, never having thought much of company.

"No."

Something in his tone closed off other possibilities for any discussion on the topic and the pair traveled in silence until they arrived at Sasuke's door. Itachi opened the door softly for her, not even bothering to knock for Sasuke's permission.

She gave him a grateful nod and stepped into the room's dim light.

Itachi slowly closed the door, feeling quite irritated at the moment. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempt to soothe the migraine and sighed. He gave the closed door another glance before turning his back on the couple and walked away.

He'd leave Hinata to pester his brother for now.

* * *

The room wasn't actually much different from the one Hinata had stayed in, but she was careful nonetheless. She proceeded with caution and called out Sasuke's name to alert him of her presence. She was about the check the bathroom when she ran into a solid mass of Uchiha.

She squeaked and pulled herself away, rubbing at her nose. It was then she noticed Sasuke who had just stepped out of the shower and was drying his hair. One must also take note that he was bare-chested which gave Hinata more reason to rub her nose off.

The blood rushed to her face and she covered her eyes with her hands, stammering for him to get properly dressed.

Sasuke stared at her as if she had grown an extra head and whiskers. Yet, he proceeded to put on some jeans and a button-up shirt (without bothering to button it up, of course). An awkward cough followed when he finished and though she still hesitated at the sight of his opened chest, she nodded.

Then in a formal bow she said, "Thank you so much for your help today, Sasuke."

He cleared his throat to motion her to stand up, still not quite sure how to act around her after the fainting incident burning clear in his mind. "Uh, it was nothing much. I didn't think you'd appreciate me undressing you and… yeah."

Hinata could clearly see he meant every word and that warmed her heart and for the first time since Sasuke could ever recall, Hinata smiled for him. It was a small smile and though not bursting with joy or love, it had warmth that made his heart clench.

She softly whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded a bit baffled and made a lame excuse to escape her presence for awhile and remember how to breathe.

With nothing else to do, Hinata took a look around to see what exactly Sasuke Uchiha kept in his room.

Everything was actually quite plain, as if the person living here rarely came home. The walls were a plain dark maroon color and the only photos were placed on the wall above the cold fire place. Curious, Hinata walked over to examine the pictures.

The first picture was a family portrait of a very stern and frowning family. Hinata giggled at a younger and cuter Sasuke fidgeting with his tight tie, while standing next to a gentle woman – presumably the mother. The woman had soft dark eyes and long hair pulled off to one side as her sons stood on either side and the husband behind, towering tall and powerful.

The next picture was probably taken a few years later, displaying a scowling teenage-Sasuke surrounded by Naruto, Sakura, and an older man whose face was partially hidden by an orange book. She took her time admiring the group's family all-togetherness and found herself tracing Sasuke's faint outline in the picture.

She quickly snatched her hand away, blushing at her silly act.

Then she turned to the last picture hanging on the far side, separated by quite a distance from the other photos. This one was framed in a golden leaf rim and happened to be in excellent condition compared to the other two photos.

However there was only one person shown in the picture.

And what Hinata saw, made her whole body tremble. In disbelief, she snatched the frame from the wall to stare hard at the figure in the picture.

A lone woman stood decked in a beautiful and flowing white dress, her bouquet of spring flowers glowed prettily in her delicate hands as she smiled off into another direction – not at all facing the camera or the photographer.

Who she saw in the frame made her heart sear in pain.

"Is… that me?"

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Married in pearl, you will live in a whirl**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: **Here's the full chapter 8! I have to say this was one of the hardest chapters to write and sorry for the delay. Anyways, this chapter focuses mainly on some of Hinata's weaker moments but please don't hate her for it. She's been through a lot and I hope to maybe expand her character by showing you. But remember, it is only by these moments has Hinata grown stronger. **

**Oh and yes I have decided to reedit all of my previous chapters whether by changing its format or by adding a few sentences in to clear up some questions before. Its' my birthday today and I hope to celebrate by your enjoyment! **

* * *

-

**Chapter Eight**

_Married in pearl, you will live in a whirl_

-

Sasuke let out a slow breathe, splashing more cold chilly water onto his burning face. He stared hard into his foggy reflection wondering what the hell he was doing cowering in the bathroom. He took another deep breathe before running his fingers through his drenched hair.

Swallowing the slight tremble of fear he walked out of the bathroom door only to come face to face with a wide-eyed Hinata holding a thin golden-leaf frame in her hands.

"S-Sasuke, w-w-what is this?" her voice barely a whisper, she tossed the frame at him. He caught it with a surprise, brow scrunched in confusion at her weird behavior.

"What do you mean– "

The lone and smiling woman in the picture caught his words stuck in his throat. His own dark eyes flickered from the photo of the smiling bride to the frowning confused Hinata of today.

There was no question of the resemblance between the past and present.

"Say something!" she yelled. "Don't just stand there! Tell me you don't know what I'm talking about! Tell me it's just a mistake! T-tell me anything!"

He kept silent, slowly putting the frame down on the side. He took a step forward to her when she lashed out, "N-No! D-don't take another step near me!"

He froze afraid of scaring her anymore than she already was.

"Hinata, calm down. Don't do anything stupid."

"W-what do you mean _calm down_? No! I won't! You k-know something! Something about me! W-why do you have a picture of my wedding? How did you get this?!"

She was going into hysterics.

"Calm down Hinata. Sit down and then I'll answer your questions."

He pulled a chair from the corner and slowly sat down, watching her look around in doubt. He held a sigh when he saw her finally take the corner of the bed to sit down. He observed her meditatively breathe in an attempt to calm the panic and waited for her to gather her bearings before the interrogation would begin.

"Sasuke…" she sighed his name sinking her head into her hands. "What exactly do you know? About me? About my past?"

He thought for a moment she would cry but he didn't dare move from his chair. Instead he gently picked up the picture frame, tracing her outline.

"You were so happy that day. Your wedding day to that idiot Naruto. You were so… beautiful," he trailed off just staring at her picture.

Hinata watched his face questioningly. He seemed sincere in what he had said and waited for him to continue.

"It's been seven years since that fated day, Hinata. Do you really not remember me?" he questioned turning around to her.

His change in tone caught her off guard and she could only stutter, "N-no, not really."

"Oh. I.. see then."

The underlying disappointment in his voice made something twinge in her heart and quickly she added, "I can't seem to r-remember much of that day at all."

He nodded knowingly, staying silent for quite awhile.

"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't answer – only continued to stare pointlessly at the ground resting his chin upon his hands.

"Sasuke?" she asked again.

"I was there. I was there at your wedding, Hinata."

"Y-You were?" she asked, standing from the bed. "You were there? At my wedding? W-why Sasuke?"

She made a move to lay her hand on his shoulder but he abruptly stood up. The chair angrily fell behind him. He strolled toward the door and opened to leave yet paused before exiting.

Quietly he spoke, "I was the best man in your wedding."

His dark obsidian eyes bored into her own flickering pale eyes. And just as quickly as the moment had come, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Hinata had stayed silent throughout the whole cab ride, worrying TenTen a great deal. But whenever she asked her friend if anything was wrong, Hinata would just politely smile to apologize whispering that it was only fatigue. The cab slowed to a stop, the drizzle lightly pattering against the window pane. TenTen gloomily looked out to gaze at Hinata's lone apartment complex.

The wedding planner smiled half-heartedly at her friend before opening the door. Before she could step out into the rain, TenTen called out her name. "Wait, Hinata!" She paused glancing at her safe home and then looking back resignedly at TenTen. She hesitantly nodded, closing the cab door.

TenTen released a small sigh. "What's wrong, Hinata? You haven't been yourself since… since we came back from that Uchiha's mansion."

Hinata only closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

TenTen's frown deepened. Softly she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder shushing. "Hey, you know I'm always here for you right? So if ever you just need to talk, I'm here."

Hinata smiled gratefully, blinking back the few stay tears. Her voice sounded raspy in her ears. "I-It's ok, TenTen. I'm…ok, TenTen so please don't worry. It's just that…" She paused balling her hands in tiny fists. "It's just that there are a few things I… have to sort out. And I'm just really, really confused and I think I'm going to go straight to b-bed after t-this. A– an–and – "

Her voice broke into a sob and TenTen gently pulled her crying friend into a warm hug. For a moment, Hinata let herself fall into the desperation and overwhelming sorrow and bawled her heart out. She didn't care that her salty tears would probably stain TenTen's blouse. She didn't care that the taxi driver was uncomfortably fidgeting in the front seat. She didn't care that Tsunade would probably reprimand her for ditching the rest of work today.

Hinata's heart had broken today. And she didn't care. It felt too good to cry sometimes.

After a few more minutes of letting her emotions free, Hinata sullenly hiccupped. Her nose breathed stuffy, her eyes crusted with tears, and her heart swelled too big to fit in her chest, but everything now felt better. With a trembling smile, she pulled away from TenTen's embrace and wiped warily at her eyes. "T-Thank you T-TenTen," her voice shook. "I f-feel much b-better now."

TenTen smiled in return, motherly pushing a lock of Hinata's hair behind her ear. "That's good to hear, Hinata." Hinata smiled brightly before giving a warm hug to TenTen. With a soft sigh, Hinata pulled away once more and exited from the cab's door running in the rain.

TenTen watched the woman run to her apartment with a heavy heart. Under her breathe she cursed, "Damn you, Uchiha. You have better had a good reason for breaking her heart."

* * *

Hinata toweled her hair, feeling absolutely refreshed after a steamy bath. The tension and tears had rolled off from her long soak in the tub. The chills had evaporated as did the edge of her sorrows. Hinata felt light as a butterfly as she made her way through her small compact living room, pausing at the blinking messages on the answering machine. She gingerly pressed play as she settled herself comfortable in her couch.

"_First Message: _

_HIIIIINATAAAA! Where are you!? We need you back at the office pronto! Call me back when you get this message!_

_-Beep!-_

_5:34 PM Today"_

Hinata winced at the threatening voice of her boss. It seems that maybe ditching the rest of work after the luncheon had not been a well thought-out plan. She inwardly groaned, dreading tomorrow and Tsunade's chilling murderous aura to greet her early morning. Her fingers twitched slightly as she pressed play for the second message of the day.

"_Second Message:_

_Hey Hinata! It's me, Sakura Haruno? Well I know how Naruto kind of pressured you into the two weeks deadline so I was thinking that tomorrow we could go dress shopping! Or something like that. Well, uh, just give me a call when you can! You have my number and thanks again!_

_-Beep!-_

_6:14PM Today" _

Hinata sighed, a little wistful and a little depressed at the idea of a shopping trip with Sakura. From what little she had met of Sakura, Hinata knew the two would be traveling all over downtown in search of the perfect dress – definitely not a day for heels. With another sad sigh, she reclined in the couch staring at the bland ceiling as her thoughts wandered meaningless around.

"_I was your best man in your wedding." _

Those words jarred something deep within Hinata. She could detect the painful truth and utter longing in Sasuke's tone and it made her realize something. She couldn't run away forever. Her past memories were still living people and by fate's cruel play, they were coming back to haunt her. With a strange sense of courage and curiosity, Hinata felt like she needed to remember everything, not just the pain Naruto had caused her or heartbroken mess she'd been afterwards.

_The man she'd kissed in her pain with crimson pain… Such familiarity…_

Her resolve solidified and with a tired pain, she closed her eyes.

_The memories were faded and hazy from time, disuse, and mostly her mind's defenses to keep the pain at bay. She felt the fog disappear to focus onto mirror that stood before her. Already the feelings and happiness at becoming a new bride swept over Hinata as she found herself being carried away readily into these small happy moments. _

_She smiled at the flowing train that stretched out roughly a yard behind her. The embroidered corset material kept her figure looking petite as waves of silk ended at her feet. Her face looked younger having been just freshly out of college when marriage had been proposed. The naiveté and innocence still showed prominently in her brightly lavender eyes. With gloved hands, she unhurriedly pulled the thin vein to cover her face. The breath left her in a whoosh as Hinata stared at her reflection. A tinge of sadness echoed in her tone, "I l-look so much like my… mother." _

_She smoothed at the veil that had once belonged to such a grand woman as Mrs. Hyuuga and Hinata forced the tears back, not wishing to be sad on such a beautiful and wondrous day as today. She told herself little comforts of how happy her mother would be to see her daughter at the moment when Hinata, for the ninety-ninth time that day, wished her father was less stubborn so as to be with her today. She would have to walk the aisle alone. _

_But that didn't matter. _

_What truly matter was that after today, she would no longer be Hinata Hyuuga. Today, she would become Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki._

_Her lips tasted the words and smiled at the ringing in her ears. Today would be the happiest day in her life –no, in hers and Naruto's lives. _

Ours_ she thought._

_The memories folded unto itself and Hinata's awareness shifted to the walk to the altar. Though she walked the lone path without an arm to link with or a person to give her away from family, Hinata felt a surge in confidence as she waltzed. It didn't matter that her family had disowned her for her weakness. Marriage to Naruto would change all that._

_The priest smiled nervously when she arrived looking around as if searching for someone. _

_Hinata blinked when she notices someone missing. "Na-Naruto isn't here?" Her voice cracked. The priest shook his head sadly, still searching. Hinata only nodded brow scrunched in confusion as her eyes swept the empty church. Silently she waited, smiling briefly at the priest whenever their eyes would catch one another. _

_Time passed on and Hinata couldn't remember counting the seconds as she diligently waited for her fiancé to come through those heavy wooden doors. Oh, how foolish she was. The longer the ticking of the clock continued, the larger hairline cracks marred her heart. She vaguely heard the priest's pitiful apologies about the time and commitment but nothing echoed loudly than his footsteps walking out of the church. _

_Hinata wasn't sure how long time had passed, surely only a few minutes in her mind. But the wait was worth it especially when she finally heard the doors opened with a dusty creak. She held in her gasp, heart thudding at the thought of Naruto finally arriving. But when she turned her eyes upon the man, the disappointment could not be masked or lessen through the veil. _

_This man was not Naruto Uzumaki. _

_He seemed to detect her unhappiness and the frown grew painful. He was dressed in a torn and bloodied dress suit, sweat clinging to his body. With a ragged and torn voice he spoke, "He won't be coming. Naruto says to tell you he can't marry you. Not anymore." _

_And with those words, Hinata finally shattered. He would not come. Love and happiness had died in her heart._

_The scene changed as the memories folded upon itself again. _

_Now, Hinata stood teetering on the edge of the church's roof. Her dress spilled out around her body – the moonlight eerily highlighting the fabric's pale silkiness. She dangled her feet above the indescribable height, heels long thrown off. A moment of weakness, the thoughts of suicide tempted her numbing pain. In this darkness she was shrouded in, only mind-numbing loneliness dwelled. If she jumped, would she even feel the pain? Could it even rival the pain from Naruto? _

_She tossed the bouquet over the edge, apathetically watching as the flowers tumbled through the heights before landing with a soft ruffle on the cold pavement. In her sick deranged mind, she imagined hearing her own neck break in that soft ruffle of dead petals. She peered over, tipping precariously over from her balancing act needing to feel something. _

'_Panic, _

_Fear, _

_Anxiety,_

_Anything besides this numbing pain,' she prayed. _

_She was about to choose her fate when a voice shouted her name, a rough arm almost violently wrenching her from the edge. Some delusional part of her had hoped it was Naruto – come back from some silly mistake or misunderstanding. But the face that met her held only an endless hue of crimson pain. The warmth hidden within those eyes though didn't escape her notice as she crumbled tiredly upon this stranger. _

_Together, they shared a moment of perfect silence. _

_The moment ended a second too soon for Hinata when she realized they both had fallen onto the floor and struggled to be release from this stranger's warm embrace. Her dry eyes paused as the moonlight was about to highlight her stranger's aloof features. Her eyes widened at recognizing the same man who had brought the dreadful message from Naruto. _

_She pushed the numbing thought deeper into her subconscious and studied his solemn tense face. Her gloved fingers absently traced the firm and strong line of his jaw before skimming briefly across his quivering lips. His eyebrows seemed to be permanently set in a scowl or frown as dark inky bangs lightly fluttered at her movements. His eyes still held that painful crimson…_

_And with only the thought of wanting to feel anything, Hinata pressed her lips upon this stranger's. _

_Fire blazed at the first touch and what at first began as gentle soon turned into something fiercer, more demanding. A heat of pleasure blossomed within Hinata and she relished at the absence of pain. The stranger tasted of blood, black coffee, cigarettes, and ashy smoke. It intoxicated her senses, leaving her breathless and wanting more. She pressed herself closer into his hot hands, wanting to lose herself in this man and his taste. _

_But when she finally broke from the dizzying spell and took a breath of the living world, the tears ultimately streamed from her eyes. She could only wear the mask for so long. She took a staggering step away from the confused man, breathing hard from what they had just shared. And with a hoarse whisper, "I'm sorry." _

_Running away was the only thing left to do. _

Hinata's eyes fluttered open with a weight in her heart. Her lips ached at the memory that she had just unearthed and she felt the tears well up once more. She slowly crawled unto herself whispering in that same hoarse voice so many years ago.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Is there anyway to forgive me, Sasuke?"

* * *

_Next chapter: _**Married in brown, you will live in town**


End file.
